Usagi's big idea
by katielight
Summary: Sixteen year old high school student usagi tsukino has an idea that will not only get her out of school which she hates it will make her lovely mamochan happy too..but will it? to her surprise mamoru is less than pleased with usagi's brilliant scheme, wil
1. Chapter 1

**Usagi's big idea**

High school student Usagi Tsukino has a great idea that will get her out of high school and in her mind benefit both her and boyfriend Mamo-Chan

But will it?

Meanwhile, Motoki-san has his own battles going on when he starts dating Mina behind his girl friend, Lita's back… Sparks are going to fly

Will friendships end? Who ends up with whom?

Read on and see what happens

* * *

**Note:** the characters in this are going to be named traditionally under their Japanese names. Certain characters may be added, the rest are from a range of sailor moon seasons including the _Pegasus super season_ and the _stars season_.

Example Soari (Mamoru's college buddy) is from the **Pegasus super season**.

The three lights, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten are from the **Sailor stars season.**

Umino and Naru are from **season one**, **sailor moon super** and **Pegasus super season.**

Various villains from different seasons may also make a brief appearance.

Family members also play a part in the story.

If you're lost or think I may have made a mistake with one or more of the characters, please review of message me

Katie light

* * *

Chapter one

_A plan is formed.

* * *

_

"Come on" Usagi moaned.

The time was 2.53pm on a Friday afternoon. As per usual Miss Tsukino was restless.

Restless enough to barge her way past any other students who happened to be in her way once the school bell had rung.

Once she was finally out of the school grounds, Usagi breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"I am so glad Miss Haruna isn't my teacher anymore"

"Well it would be a little odd wouldn't it?" A voice replied to the chirpy blondes comment.  
"Seeing as we not at junior high anymore"

Usagi spun around. Her long pigtails gently brushed across Narus face.

"Naru" She smiled.

The auburn haired girl smiled back.

"So me and Umi-Chan (Melvin) were gonna go…."

Naru was chattering away about her plans for the night with her steady boyfriend Umino.

Usagi wasn't paying attention. When it came to romantic situations with her pals, she was usually pretty alert and attentive but this time she had something on her mind.

"Uh I gotta go Naru" "Call me" She waved and sprinted out into the street.

Usagi nudged her way through the afternoon crowds; she even managed to bypass **Crown** games where her friend of four years Motoki-san worked. She could however, see a brunette haired girl in high school uniform affectionately hovering and conversing with the nineteen year old blonde male.

"Mako-chan" She smiled to herself, as she rushed past.

A tall girl with long hair was also inside, playing her favourite race car game pretty furiously. Usagi didn't even need to re-look to see who the hot headed gamer was.

"Minako chan" She thought.

This made her giggle a little.

Minako and Usagi were once regulars at Crown, not that they were particularly good at the games they played. Minako was pretty confident at virtual rally car gaming…that was until their pal Haruka Tenoh came along.

Usagi hurried down the street with a crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

"Mama will kill me…again" She groaned.

The results of her latest math test were marked in red at the top right hand corner. 28/100 making her mark a glowing 28

"With every highest there is a lowest in the class right?" She chirped to herself.

That was enough to justify Usagi getting a bad grade in her mind, Ikuku may see it differently. Usagi stifled her steps as she entered the driveway leading to her house….

"Mama" "It's not what you think" "I was….err uh?" she ranted.

Usagi was practicing her defence for her mother.

She needn't have bothered just yet…..

For a smile broke across the sixteen year old girls face when she saw that both cars were out of the garage. When she opened the door there was a note on the fridge stating that Ikuku and Kenji were out for the night with friends and that Shingo, who had received a remarkable 99.8 on his latest exam, was staying at a friend's house as a reward.

Usagi scrunched up her face and threw the note in to the bin. She opened the refrigerator, grabbed something to eat and headed upstairs. Minutes later she was rolling around on the bed excitedly. Mamo-Chan had just then replied to her text she had sent him (in class -)

Her beloved boyfriend had finished his classes for the day and would be at hers in 20 minutes.

* * *

**20 or so minutes later:**

Naturally, before the dark haired male could even press the door bell, a giggling Usagi had leaped into his arms.

"Uh hey Usako"

"Mamo-Chan" She beamed.

Usagi jumped out of his arms and clapped her hands together happily.

"Guess what?" "I have the whole house to myself tonight"

Mamoru nodded his head and removed his white jacket.

"Well I can help you study with some of your subjects for a while" he replied.

Usagi pouted and latched herself onto his right arm.

"You know that's not what I want to do Mamo-Chan"

Chiba's cheeks darkened a shade of red.

"Wha?"

Usagi giggled at the flushed look on her naïve boy friends face.

She then pressed her lips up against his.

"Usagi" He happily murmured.

"I have been thinking a lot about last weekend Mamoru" She whispered into his ear.

Attempting to sound sultry.

"How about a repeat?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Mamoru's eyes widened.

"What, now?" He gulped.

Usagi giggled again and led her boyfriend upstairs into her bedroom.

"But I don't have…" Mamoru was cut off when Usagi interrupted.

"Don't be silly Mamo-Chan" "I have protection, Rei gave them to me the other day"

She informed, pulling something out of her drawer. (Can you guess what?)

"Oh" He said, relieved.

"She was very insistent I use them, should anything between us happen" She winked.

"Happen?" "So she doesn't know about last…?" Mamoru was interrupted by a bubbly Usagi removing her shoes.

"Nope"

Usagi beamed.

She then removed her school blouse and shut the door.

"Just wait until you hear my idea" The giggly blonde thought, as she embraced him.

* * *

**To be continued **

This story was a little random and very _spur of the moment_

Please let me know what you thought +)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_Telling Mamo-chan_

Hey

I wasn't expecting any reviews or PM's so thanks

* * *

Here we go with chapter two

A/N  
Lita is Mako-chan. (Makoto)

Rita Aka Reika was Motoki's (Andrews's) girlfriend (in this Fic) but they decided to call it quits after she went to Europe for 10 years. (Refer to the Pegasus super season, episode 4 or 5 I think)

* * *

Usagi rested in Mamoru's arms. The sun had risen over the city and the sky was a pale blue. The sunlight shone in on the couple nestled together. Mamoru was wide awake. He had a worried look on his face.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi mumbled.

The college student ran his hands through his ebony colored hair.

"It broke Usagi"

She then tilted her head.

Mamoru looked at his girlfriend and repeated. "Last night" "You know...it broke"

Usagi gasped. "Oops" she giggled.

Mamoru couldn't believe Usagi's response.

"UH Usako?" "Don't you understand?"

The blonde nodded her head. "Yeah I do" She casually replied.

"Then why are you so relaxed about the whole thing?" he asked.

"Well it's not like we are gonna catch anything" she said, with an innocent smile.

"Unless"..."Have you slept with other girls before me?" She questioned.

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me my love" "Have you?"

Mamoru shook his head in a flustered manner. "No Usako off course not"

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "Then what's there to worry about?"

Mamoru breathed in and out heavily. "Ah Usako you can be so naive at times"

Usagi smiled and clasped her hands together. She knew exactly what her boyfriend was worrying about. Usagi Tsukino may be a little backward, but she wasn't THAT dumb!

Mamoru jumped out of the bed and put his clothes back on. Usagi lay underneath the sheets, holding in her laughter.

"Usako get up" "What happens if you're parents found us like this?" he panicked.

the poor guy was rushing around like a headless chicken.

"Oh Mamo-Chan calm down" "They wont find us...yet" she replied.

Mamoru froze, spun around and looked suspiciously at Usagi. "What was that?"

Usagi smiled. "How long does it take before you know you're pregnant?" she happily asked.

Mamoru's jaw sunk to the floor. "WHAT?"

Usagi rolled her eyes and hopped out of bed to get dressed.

"Oh Mamo-Chan" "Im so happy" "I have the best idea and I think this time It may have worked" she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

Mamoru's face turned white! "You're not saying what I think you're saying are you?"

Usagi appeared confused. "Ah Im saying that I wanna get pregnant Mamo-Chan"

"Oh we can be parents Oooh" she squealed.

Mamoru was lost for words. "Usa...ah oh Wha?"

Usagi flung her arms around her beloved.

"Don't worry Mamo my love" she kissed him on the cheek.

"I will look after the baby and you can stay at college" "isn't it a great plan?" she said with excitement.

Mamoru placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. "I think we better get you outside"

On the way to Motoki-San's game shop, Usagi and Mamoru discussed the great plan in his Red sports car.

"I don't think you have thought this through properly Usa" Mamoru said.

He kept his focus on the wheel but could see Usagi beaming happily in the corner of his eye.

"Yes I have Mamo-chan" She pouted.

Usagi then grinned. "You know I hate school and it's not like Im gonna get into college or anything"

Mamoru stopped at the red light in front of them. He faced his girlfriend.

"You don't need to have a child to make your point you know"

Usagi buried her hands in her jean pockets. "Well I kinda do" she replied more subdued.

"My parents wont let me leave high school unless I have a really good reason" "And I have always wanted a baby" "I wanna get married and have loads of children" she said with a coy smile.

Her eyes glistened with delight when she thought of being married to Mamo-Chan and waiting at the front door with her three infants for her husband to come home from the doctors surgery.

"Ah you'll be home every night for dinner" She said in a dreamy daze. "I'll learn to cook" "And sew and all that Mom stuff".

Mamoru looked at her puzzled.

She then pulled on his arm.

"Come on Mamo-Chan don't you want to marry me?" "And live in a nice town house, helping me raise our beautiful children?"  
Her big blue puppy dog eyes made him smile.

"Oh Usako" "Off course I want to marry you" he replied.  
"I think we need to discuss your options first" "thats all"

* * *

When they arrived at Motoki's, Makoto-San was already there. She answered the door wearing her green satin P.J's

"Still in bed?" Mamoru joked.

The brunette haired teen laughed and nudged Chiba on the shoulder.

"Ha ha" she replied.

When Motoki had emerged from his room, he fixed the happy couple a cup of hot chocolate and started chatting about some new  
R16 club that had opened in the centre of town.

"It looks awesome" Makoto said. She was placed on the couch next to her beau.

"Cool, can the others make it?" Usagi asked.

"UH yeah I think so, not sure about Haruka and Michiru yet" "They're busy through the day so we will have to wait until they call or something" Motoki replied.

"Hey Usa-chan" Makoto grinned. "The three lights are gonna be playing"

Usagi blushed. "Oh really?"

Motoki looked at Mamoru then laughed. Mamoru grew cautious of the lead singer of the teenage boy band, Seiya ever since he started showing an interest in her life and making time to hang out with her and the girls more often.

"Well we'll be there" Usagi chirped. She clung onto her boyfriends arm.

Mamoru Chiba suddenly started to feel light headed.

Not only would he have Seiya and the awkwardness at the club tonight to contend with, there was also his girlfriend's huge desire to get pregnant.

What's a man to do?????

* * *

Just then Rei and Ami appeared.

"Uh if we're going anywhere tonight, you two may wanna get dressed" the dark haired female smirked.

Makoto and Motoki shot Rei a glare.

"We know" They sighed.

Mamoru then whispered something into his Girlfriends ear.

"Were you planning on telling your friends about this plan of yours?"

Usagi nodded. "Yup tonight when everyone is there" she replied.

"Well I think you should wait until **one**: "you know you are pregnant and **two**: "you and I have discussed this properly...alone"  
He lowered his voice so the others wouldn't hear.

Ami raised an eye brow at the two secretly chattering.

"Is everything alright Usagi?" "Mamoru?" she asked.

Rei narrowed her eyes. "Yeah what's going on?"

"Everything is fine" Usagi replied clapping her hands happily.

"Oh" Ami replied.  
Rei looked at Usagi, then at Mamoru with hesitation.

* * *

Makoto and Motoki finally got up and went into Motoki-San's room to put some clothes on.

For some peculiar reason, Motoki just had an urge to ask his girlfriend something.

"Ah Mako?" "Will Minako be at the club tonight?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Uh yeah?"

"You were with her and me at Crown last night were you not?"

Motoki's face went red.

"Uh silly me" He ran a hand through his golden bangs.

"Why?" Rei asked.

Motoki froze.

"The more the merrier right Moto-Chan?" Usagi piped.

Motoki breathed a heavy sigh of relief and laughed.

"Exactly Usa-Chan"

"Just you drink your hot chocolate" Mamoru sighed.

"Yes dad" Usagi grumbled, sipping on her drink.

Motoki followed Makoto in the bedroom. As he walked through the door, he was suddenly plagued with an Image of Minako in her school uniform.

"Minako san" He said aloud, her name managed to escape from his lips without his permission.

"What?" Makoto asked while she put on her black skirt.

"Uh nothing" Motoki quickly replied.

His girlfriends deep emerald eyes narrowed at him for a second.

Makoto being the person she was, shrugged it off and started fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Hee" "Usagi's so funny" She laughed, looking at her image front on.  
"The more the merrier".

Motoki nodded.

_"The more the merrier"_ he gulped!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUEDooooo-----ooooooo------ooooooo---------oooooooooo----------

* * *

Ooh thanks for reading

The next chapter will focus on what happens in the bar

Rei, Minako and Seiya are all involved, so stay tuned

What will Usagi's friend's think? when they hear her idea?

Worse, how will her parents take the news? And if she's not pregnant, is their any need in telling them???


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Usagi's big idea

_In the club_

* * *

The line is long outside the new dance club. Usagi waits impatiently with her friends to get in. Rei subtly leans in and whispers to her blonde pal about her connection with the main act…

Usagi gasps and shakes her head.

"No Rei I cant use Seiya like that" She says with her arms folded.

Rei groans and hisses something loudly.

Mamoru reluctantly agrees with his girlfriend. He didn't want to be there anyway so getting in quicker wasn't of any interest to him.

Minako was standing beside Motoki and Mako san. Motoki couldn't help but take a glance at the tall blonde sixteen year old with her soft hair in a pony tail, long gold earrings and silver skirt that rested way above her knees. Her perfume lingered in his memory when they finally reached the entrance to the club. Off course Mako looked stunning and her make-up complimented her green flare jeans perfectly, but Motoki didn't seem to notice her……

Two bouncers stood at the doors.

"You better have your id on you Usa-chan" Rei teases.

Ami, who was wearing a pair of blue jeans and silk white top smiles at  
Usagi who pops out her I.D. Ami flings hers out and the two of them beam.

"My wonderful friend Ami-Chan reminded me just before" Usagi squeals.

Mamoru sighs and enters the club with a bubbly Usagi and Miss Mizuno.

Motoki follows closely with Makoto lingering off his arm and Minako walking in behind them with a sultry wink at one of the blushing guards.

* * *

"What do ya mean, I don't look 16?" Rei spits.

Her face is growing redder with anger.

She points into the door. "I am older than all of those girls you just let in"

"They all had Identification ma'am" The dark haired bouncer replies.

"Well I didn't think I would need mine okay?" she growls.

There is no answer from the security guards. They do hint for her to move aside while the let others inside the club though.

The night air blows through her long black hair. Her eyes are fiery and the eyeliner and lipstick she had on did add to her feisty charm.

"FINE" She spits.

Rei rushes home to get her I.D, speeding along in her red convertible.

(She really should have had her license on her…)

When she finally arrives, the music is pounding and all of her friends are on the dance floor. S.O.S by Rhianna is blasting throughout the club.

* * *

Usagi bounces up and down to the music. Her blonde curls bounce up and down with her. The pink pleated skirt she wore almost flew up, revealing too much but Mamoru grabs her by the waist and tries to stop her from jumping that high and fast again.

She looks at him. Her cheeks are bright red and her pink lip gloss is tinted with glitter. Mamoru leans in for a kiss when all of a sudden….

"Well hello there" A deep voice says.

Mamoru shoots a look at the male standing by the couple. He is smiling at Usagi with lustful eyes.

"Hey dumpling" "Enjoying yourself?"

Usagi nods and excitedly starts talking to the singer as if Mamoru was okay with it all.

Mamoru pulls on his black silk shirt uneasily. Seiya picks up on this and digs his hands in his blazer pockets. He pulls out a silver bracelet and slips it on the blonde girls left wrist.

Usagi's blue eyes grow wide and watery.

"Seiya…she gasps.

"Thank you"

"Look Mamo-Chan".  
She flashes the piece of jewellery in front of him innocently.

Mamoru feels his insides tighten in anger. He kisses Usagi on the head and asks to speak to the lead singer in the men's room.

Rei tries to flirt with Yaten but the silver haired male does his best to move away from the teenage girl grabbing on his arm.

"Uh I gotta do a sound check" he coldly replies.

Rei wrinkles her nose. She shrugs and adjusts her red hot pants, she grabs her pal Minako by the arm and the two girls strut onto the dance floor in their silver and gold strapless heels.

Ami is busy chatting to Taiki. The tall brown haired male had always admired Ami-San. Probably because of her intelligence and ability to restrain herself around young male pop idols…unlike her friends.

"So anyway Taiki…" Ami is trying to yell between the music when everyone stops moving.

The dancer's attention appears to be on Minako and Rei san, who are dancing together. Their long hair sways back and forth to the music, their legs intertwine with each other and they mouth to the music with sexy moves of their hips.

Motoki's jaw is barely above the dance floor. His eyes are glued to the two females dancing in the middle of the club. The colored lights flash on and off around them.

Mako-san narrows her green eyes and jumps in beside her two girl pals.

The hot trio heat things up on the dance floor with sexy moves and their hands up and down one another as they move. Minako pulls out the silver clip that is holding Makoto's brown hair. Rei pulls Minako's out. The guys in the crowd cheer. Some of the girls start to dance around them.

Ami bites her bottom lip. Taiki sighs.

"Uh we don't know them right?" He half jokes.

Ami giggles and sips on her lemonade by the bar.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Men's room..._

Seiya walks up and down the bathroom floor with his hands in his pockets. He causally strolls up to the ebony haired college student and flashes him a sly grin.

"Sorry Mamoru, you're just not my type". He gives Mamoru a small wink.

"Believe me I have had fans try it before, but none as handsome as you"

Mamoru seethes at Seiya's sarcastic words of torment.

"Listen" He growls.

He clenches his fists and holds them by his sides.

"Stop taunting Usagi" "She is _my_ girlfriend"

Seiya shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay" he replies.

"I thought Usagi and me were nothing more than close school friends but if you choose to see there is something more than that then……"

Mamoru moves in closer to Seiya.

"You know that's not what I mean" "The damn high school is fuel for gossip between you two" "Don't you think I know what people are saying?"

Seiya smirks.

"Oh Mamoru-San you must not believe everything those high school friends of Usagi's tell you"  
"It is however a high school and some of those girls are the reason rumors first start in that place you know?"

Mamoru wants to hit the lead singer across the face but he refrains from it.

"Stay away" he repeats loudly!

Chiba-San walks out of the bathroom. Seiya then walks behind him and taps him on the shoulder.

"Usagi is okay with all of this then?" he whispers.

Mamoru freezes.  
"What?"

"Well she has a mind of her own" "How will she feel about you coming between our friendship?" Seiya knew that remark would cause retalitaion.

Mamoru hisses and storms off. He interrupts Usagi and Naru who are sitting with Umino and watching the other three girls attract a crowd. Mamoru doesn't notice. He slides into the seat next to Usagi and puts his coat on.

"Come on Usako we're going"

Naru and Umino look at each other.

Usagi raises her eye brows.

"Mamo-Chan, they haven't even started playing yet"

"Exactly" he scowls to himself.

Usagi shakes her head adamantly.

"Mamo-Chan I wanna watch the three lights"

She then looks at her pals on the dance floor and then at Naru and Umino.

"Besides I haven't told my friends the news yet" she tries to be cautious as she speaks since Naru is observing every action Usa makes.

"What news Usa-chan?" Naru yells amidst the thumping tunes.

Mamoru rolls his eyes.

"You don't even know if you are yet Usako and I don't know if I want you to be" he yells.

Usagi pouts and looks at the table sadly.

Umino shakes his head at Mamoru.

"Not cool" Naru says disappointedly.

Mamoru sighs and wraps one arm around his girlfriend.

"We said we would talk about this didn't we?"

Usagi nods her head. "Yeah but what about the three lights?"

Mamoru uneasily inhales.

"It's Seiya Usako"

Usagi pats her boyfriend on the head.

"Aww Mamo-chan you're jealous"

Naru laughs.

"No Im not, I just don't like his flirting with you okay?" He sternly replies.

"Okay" Usagi nods. She then looks at Naru and giggles.

Just then Motoki appears. He hands his college buddy a drink and sits beside the couples.

"Uh we're not staying Motoki" Mamoru pushes his drink away.

"What?" "Yes we are" Usagi pines.

She pushes the drink back towards Mamoru.

The girls then rush over to the table where Mamoru and Usa are playing tennis with his drink.

"No"

"Yes"

"I said NO"

"I said YES"

Minako pants and takes the glass.

"I say yes" She laughs.

The group watch as Miss Aino takes a large gulp.

Rei and Makoto laugh.

Motoki smiles at Minako's actions but is quickly snapped out of his gazing by his hyped up girlfriend, who jumps on his lap.

"Did you see me up there?" Mako beams.

"Uh yeah" Motoki replies.

"It is affirmative that everyone in the club saw you three" Umino adds.

Rei looks at Umino oddly and then at Minako. "What a nerd" She mouths.

Minako giggles.

"Come on; before they start Usako" Mamoru gently pulls on her hand.

Usagi backs away. "Why?" she asks.

"Because" He replies, pulling her up. "We have things to discuss"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Seiya would it?" Makoto asks, resting on Motoki.

The girls shoot Mamoru a glare. He blushes and shakes his head furiously.

"You can't get away without telling us" Minako says, pointing her middle finger at him.

Rei places both hands on the table and looks at the couple directly in the eye.

"All right tell us why you were acting so weird this afternoon"

"What?" Mamoru asks, confused.

Usagi decides that now was the appropriate time to spill the news.

"I wanna get pregnant so I can leave school and you know…marry Mamo-chan"

Silence fills the club. For a brief moment noone around Usagi can hear the music pounding. All they can hear is the sound of their own heart beats.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen announcing the guys you have all been waiting for"_

Everyone tunes back into reality and watches as Seiya, Taiki and Yaten appear on stage.

"_THE THREE LIGHTS"_

Loud cheers and dancing start up again as Seiya starts to sing into the microphone.

Just then a random guy with thick blonde hair and deep green eyes approaches the three girls.

"Excuse me" "Are you the three lovely ladies who were dancing tonight?" he softly asks.

"Uh yeah…so?" Rei replies.

Now was SO not the time for admirers.

He looks at Makoto and offers his hand out to her. She raises her brow. Motoki appears confused.

"May I have this dance?" He asks, kissing her hand softly.

Mako is about to tell him to get lost, but for some reason Motoki whispers to Mako-chan:

"It's okay" "Go for it, its harmless"

The brunette shrugs and leaps off her boy friend. "Okay" she yells.

Minako looks at the ground dejectedly. She then runs into the girl's bathroom covering her face. Rei rolls her eyes and chases after her.

She then stops and glares at Usagi. "You wait right there missy" she orders.

"Now' you're chance, run" Motoki jokes.

Noone laughs.

"Well at least **you** don't hate the idea" Usagi sadly mumbles to the blonde.

Naru puts her hand on Usagi.

"I don't think it's a bad one it's just, you know a baby means your whole life gone right?"

Umino nods his head in agreement.

"I know all of this" She replies.

"Mamo-chan keeps reminding me" "But I still want a baby, I wanna leave school and have children, it's what I have always wanted to do" she explains.

"And you're parents?" "Im sure they won't be thrilled" Motoki says.

"Hey I thought you were on my side" Usagi growls.

"Hey I'm just asking a sensible question here" The blonde man replies.

"He's right Usako" "Maybe you'll listen to him" Mamoru gently says.

Usagi pouts and folds her arms.

"Humph"

"Do you even know if you're pregnant yet?" Naru questions.

Usagi looks at the table and bites her bottom lip.

"No, not yet" she sheepishly replies.

"But we can keep trying until I am, then my parents will have to be okay with it and I can leave school" she gets more enthusiastic as she speaks.

"See Mamo-Chan you have nothing to worry about" "I'll be the one who has the baby and looks after it, you can still study and stuff" "Just relax"

"Ha" Mamoru scoffs. Usagi then scrunches up her nose.

"Uh what about housing?" Motoki asks. "If you're planning on getting married you're going to need a place to live and raise the baby...uh babies"

Mamoru nudges his friend in the side.

"Moto" "Stop putting ideas in her head"

"Well it's not as if she's backing down on the idea" Motoki says back.

"And you did say you would like to marry Usagi one day"

Mamoru sighs and slumps into the booth.

Usagi is talking to Naru while Mamoru and Motoki chat away.

"Will you still be friends with me?" "You know if…I leave school?"

Umino nods his head.

"Who do you think we are Usa-chan?" "We are NOT Nasty low life losers who ditch their best friend when she will need us the most"

Umino raises his hand. "Uh Rei may…." "_Umi-Chan_" Naru whacks her boy across the head.

"Oww"

"We are here for you Usa-Chan" "Whatever you decide" she says with a smile.

Usagi becomes teary and gives her redheaded friend a warm hug.

"I said I wanted to marry her" "One day, not NOW" Mamoru hisses.

"I don't see it as a big issue Mamo" Motoki casually sips on his drink.

Mamoru waves his hand in front of his best friends face.

"Are you feeling okay?" "Did you realise what you just said?"

Motoki nods his head. He looks at Usagi.

"She knows she's not cut out for college" "And she is good with children"

Mamoru feels like screaming. "Ah I can't believe you are saying this Moto-chan"

"Why not?"

The blonde shrugs.

"You're rich, she's mad for you and you know she'll be loyal to you"

"Just look at the way she is whenever Seiya tries to make a move" "She'll never turn on you"

Motoki sighs and thinks of Minako crying in the bathroom. He thinks on the words he has just said to his friend.

"It takes some people years to find happiness that you and Usa have"

Mamoru looks at Usagi who is hugging Naru with tears in her eyes.

Just then Mako comes back from her dance.

"Thanks for the dance Ki" she yells and waves.

She takes her seat on Motoki's lap but he moves her off.

"I uh have to go to the bathroom, ill be back soon".

Makoto is taken back a little but quickly turns her attention to Usagi who has announced this crazy idea of hers.

"You know most teenage girls feel cursed when they get pregnant?" she says, sipping on her boyfriends drink.

Mamoru rolls his eyes. Makoto and her advice was almost as good as Minako or Rei's.

"It's weird that you wanna have kids I mean if I got pregnant to Motoki…" she shudders at the thought of having a baby.

"Well I want a baby, I want a more than one and I want to leave school" Usagi replies.

She latches on to Mamoru's arm but he pulls away.

She looks hurt by his movements.

Everyone seems to be ignoring the three lights singing, everyone important to Seiya was ignoring them anyway.

"Mamo-Chan if you didn't want me to get pregnant you never should have had sex with me" She cries.

Makoto and Naru agree.

"She uh has a point there stud" The brunette says.

Mamoru snarls at Makoto.

"Thanks".

"Whoa calm down"  
Mako backs away a little.

Usagi wipes her eyes and moves away.

"Tell Rei I'm sorry" She quickly heads out the club.

Mamoru rubs his forehead and follows Usagi with haste.

"Let me know when you're pregnant" Mako yells.

"I guess Mamoru got what he wanted" Umino states.

Naru looks at her boyfriend. "What was that?"

"They got to leave early"

Naru and Makoto both nod.

_Meanwhile in the girls room_

Rei consoles Minako

"You are a lot prettier than Mako-chan" "But don't tell anyone I said that"

She pats her crying her friend on the back.

Minako wipes her blue eyes.

"You really mean that Rei?"

"Yeah I do" she smiles.

Minako sniffles into the toilet paper.

"Well it's not like any guys think so is it?"

Rei shakes her head. "That's not true; you have heaps of guys after you"

"Oh yeah who?" Minako cries.

"Well…..uh" Rei tries to think. "I don't go to your school remember so it's only what you or the other girls tell me"

Minako glares at Rei. "Oh so Im a slut?" "Is that what all of you are saying?"

"Oh for god's sake Mina-chan I'm trying to make you feel better" "It's not as if that Blonde guy asked me to dance either"

Minako nods slightly. "Yeah but you have guys after you"

Rei nods and smiles. "Yeah"

"But uh, you're hot too, what about that guy last year?"

Minako blows her nose and looks at Rei confused.

"Uh which one?" she asks.

Rei smiles and strokes Minako's hair.

"See, you made out with heaps of guys"

"And what about all the guys that were cheering for us before Mako-chan joined in?"

Minako's tears dry up. "I guess so"

Rei smiles warmly.

"Just between you and me Minako" She whispers.

"I think we are the prettiest girls in this club"

Minako widens her blue eyes.

"Really?" "But what about Ami and Usagi?"

Rei shrugs. "Meh"

Minako giggles.

She then looks away sadly. "Yaten and Taiki don't seem to think so"

Rei rolls her eyes. "Im sick of trying with those two cold fish"

Minako smiles. "Yeah" "I mean do they like anyone?"

Rei shakes her head. "I don't know" "I'll tell you one thing they have no taste"

Minako agrees and gives Rei a large hug.

"Thanks Rei Rei"

"Anytime girl" she replies.

As the two of them head out to dance away the night for a second time, Minako is pulled aside by Motoki san. Rei raises her dark brows at this but Motoki assures Miss Hino that he'll take good care of her best pal.

"Go on Rei, I'll catch up" she calls.

Rei nods. "Right now where is that Usa-Chan?"

She storms her way to the booth.

"What is it Moto-kun?" Minako innocently asks.

Motoki gently takes the girl by the hand and leads her outside somewhere quiet.

"When that guy asked Mako-Chan to dance, I saw you were upset by it" he says.

Minako wanders why the Motoki san cares about the way she feels but answers him never the less.

"Uh yeah I was a bit sad but me and Rei had a girly talk" She sweetly smiles.

Motoki observes Minako's long blonde hair blowing in the night air. Her sweet soft lips mouthing each word as the light shone on her clothing. The moon lit up her smooth skin and highlighted the curves of her body so delicately.

"Minako" Motoki quietly says.

"Yeah?"

He takes a deep breath and removes his white coat, revealing his sexy green shirt.

Minako was impressed but quickly looked away.

Motoki cups her face and turns it towards him again.

"You don't have to look away Mina-Chan" He whispers.

"Uh well… no… but I should"

She uneasily laughs.

"I care about you Minako san" He gently tells the blonde female.

"Wow really?" she touches Motoki's hand.

It feels warm against her cheek.

She closes her eyes and smiles. The cool air runs over both of them. Motoki moves his hand and places it gently on Minako's breast. He wraps his other arm around her waist. She smiles with delight and places her hands around his neck.

Without thinking she demands he kisses her.

"Ah do it Motoki"

He gladly accepts her demand.

There lips meet under the stars behind the club.

In that moment the chemistry between Motoki and Minako was so fierce they didn't care if it was wrong

* * *

"Where are they?" Mako asks aloud. Rei follows her friend around the club.

She had just sent Usagi an angry text and had threatened to rip Mamoru in half for sleeping with her little friend.

"I'll send Moto-Chan a text" Makoto says.

Rei agrees and gives her pal Minako a text asking where she was.

In the heat of the kiss, Minako and Motoki are both interrupted by the sounds of their phones vibrating...

* * *

TBC

Thanks for the reviews

Please keep reading

Katielight ---


	4. Chapter 4

**Usagi's big idea**

Hehe back again for another chapter --

Im making this up as I go so hopefully you can go with it

Thanks for the reviews so far

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_Conversations and secrets

* * *

_

Usagi is silent in the car ride home. Mamoru looks over at his pouting girlfriend while he casually changes into a lower gear. Usagi takes out her pig tails, letting her long blonde hair flow onto her skirt, past her knees.

Mamoru is starring at her knees, she looks up at him. He quickly averts his blue eyes towards her face.

"Usako"

"Look don't be like this"

"We can talk about this"

Mamoru pulls in outside Usagi's house. She grabs her bag and rushes out the door. Mamoru leans his hand out to stop her. She jolts back a little then looks at him with scrunched eye brows.

"Mamo-Chan, do you want me or not?"

Chiba sighs loudly.

"Off course I do Usa" "You know I love you"

Usagi blushes and places a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Really?" she gushes.

Mamoru leans in and purses his lips against hers.

"Really"……

Minako slips one of her hands away from Motoki's body to answer her cell phone. He does the same. She winces at Rei's curious text. Motoki looks riddled with guilt and anxiety.

The reality of what the two of them have just done behind their friend's back is sinking in.

Minako takes a deep breath and rushes inside the club.

Motoki reaches out to grab her hand. He pulls the blonde girl in so she is up against his chest.

She moans happily, her cheeks a glowing autumn red in his warm embrace.

"I feel so guilty" he whispers.

"I uh I gotta go" Minako replies.

She turns around and runs back inside to meet Rei and the others. Motoki stands outside and absorbs the cool air before he walks inside the club slowly….

"Where were you two?"

Rei yells through the loud music that is still blaring. She then narrows her eyes at the guilty looking blonde who is trying her best to avoid making eye contact with any of the girls.

"Mina-Chan?"

Mina doesn't answer immediately; instead she grabs Rei by the arm and proceeds to leave.

"Uh would you look at that?", "midnight already" "See ya Ami; say bye to Mako Chan and the _three lights_ for us would ya?"

Ami didn't quite get all of what her friend has just said the music was still pretty loud and she hadn't seen Usagi or Mamoru since before the Three Lights had started to play.

"Uh okay" She waves.

The sound of Rei and Minako's clomping heels in the car park can be heard a mile away.

Minako is striding, Rei runs in order to catch her up.

"What the hell?" "Minako, whats going on?" she pants for breath.

Minako comes to a halt when she reaches Rei's convertible. She hangs her head; her breath is visible in the night air.

The stars shine on the two girl's hair, Rei's deep violet eyes are lit up with curiosity.

"Mina-Chan" "Is it….Is it Motoki-Kun?"

Minako pulls on her blonde hair. Rei walks closer beside her. She puts one hand on her friends shoulder.

"I..." Minako lets go of her hair. She grabs Rei by the shoulders.

"Motoki made out with me" "And I liked it" she cries.

Rei looks directly at Minako for a second.

"Just uh give me some time to take this in Mina-chan"

Just then her phone starts to ring.

"Konbanwa" "Uh huh, Oh hello Tsukino-San"

"What?" "Your daughter never came home?"

"We thought Mamoru had taken her…"

"Uh huh oh sorry I haven't"

Minako turns her concern onto the phone conversation between Rei and what seems to be Usagi's Mom.

"Believe me when I see her I will…"

"Ja"

Rei sighs heavily. She looks at the stars and then back at her friend.

"Minako" "Let's go"

She unlocks the car door.

"Uh what just happened?" Minako asks.

Rei speeds along to Mamoru's apartment. The time was almost 1am by now.

She shakes her head in hopelessness.

"Don't think that I have forgotten about you Aino-San" She sternly replies.

"Right now, we are going to get Usagi, who apparently never came home"

Minako sighs and nods her head. "Oh I see"

"So that means…."

Rei nods fiercely. "Uh huh"

* * *

Motoki waits outside the club for Makoto and Ami-Chan to come out.

"OK thanks for the show", " sorry we didn't get to see much of it" Mako yells.

Ami politely follows her brunette friend outside.

"Thanks, see you on Monday"  
she gives them a nice smile before heading outside.

* * *

The Three lights nod and wave. They watch as the club clears out.

Yaten puts his hands in his pockets and playfully moves his feet from side to side.

"Well, Seiya." "You still want that Usagi girl now?" he casually questions.

Seiya looks at Yaten like he had hit a soft spot.

Taiki sits beside the bar and sips on an ice water.

"It may be a rumor" "We didn't hear it straight from the horse's mouth now did we?"

Seiya nods. Yaten continues to stir things up with his band mate.

"True, I mean Makoto-Kun may be lying but would she have a reason too?"

He walks beside Seiya and whispers in his ear.

"In front of Mizuno-Ami san? And all?"

Seiya pushes the silver haired guy away from him.

"What would that have to do with what I think of her as a person?" he grunts.

Taiki looks at his brother confusedly.

"Wha?"

Yaten raises an eyebrow.

"So you're saying if Usagi-san were to go ahead and leave school to have a baby you wouldn't be turned off?" ..."Even a little?"

Seiya circles the empty club, only the bar keeper and his two brothers remain.

"I don't know many guys who would agree to something like this"  
"Its Mamoru's career" Yaten sighs.

"Just because she wants to leave school, why should it fall on him?" Taiki remarks

Seiya approaches the bar and takes the glass out of Taiki's hand.

"If he really loved her, he wouldn't care" he hisses.

"Well they are getting married...or so I hear" Yaten says.

"Stop adding fuel to the fire Yaten" Taiki sarcastically warns.

Yaten smirks.

"Im getting outta here" Seiya storms off.

"So would _you_ become a father if Usagi approached you with that idea?"  
They both ask.

Seiya freezes. His eyes refuse to blink for a few seconds.

* * *

Once Makoto and Motoki were alone in his apartment, they were free to talk.

Did Motoki san really want to?

Makoto wraps her arms around her boy friends torso. The sheets cover her curves so delicately and her chocolate brown hair tickled his chest as she laid head first on him.

"What a night huh?" she mumbles.

Motoki leans his arms against the back of his head and looks at the moon outside.

"Yeah"

"Honestly that friend of mine" "Getting pregnant at her age"

"I don't even think her parents knew she was not a virgin…"

Makoto is chattering away bur Motoki doesn't appear to be listening.

She then cups the blonde's face with her hands and forces him to look in her direction.

"I mean, its not like my Mom doesn't know is it?" she giggles.

"Or I wouldn't be allowed over on weekends"

Motoki gives her a cute wink and strokes her soft brown hair.

"It's her life Mako-Chan" he replies.

She lifts her head up. "What?"

Motoki raises his hands defeatedly.

"I don't see what everyone has against the idea" "It is ultimately her decision and nothing we say or do will stop her"

"Well it might" Makoto retorts.

Motoki shakes his head.

"We can't just butt in like that Mako" "How would you feel?" "I know I wouldn't like it if someone tried to tell me how to live my life"

He then pauses and thinks about Minako and him outside the club.

"Or who to live my life with..." He mumbles.

"What was the last thing you said?" Makoto questions.

"Uh nothing" Motoki quickly replies.

"What is with you lately?" She asks in an angry tone of voice.

Motoki wraps his arms around her but Makoto moves away.

"Im getting myself something to drink"  
she moves off the bed, less than pleased and heads into the kitchen.

Motoki sighs and slumps back into bed.

He remembered that he had forgotten to turn off his cell phone. He leans over his side of the bed and reaches for his jean pockets. To his surprise there is a message on his phone. His eyes light up when he sees that it's from Minako-san.

He quickly looks toward the door in case Makoto re-enters.

The text explained that Minako and Rei were at Mamoru's trying to get Usagi back home as her parents were worried. Usagi had then rang Ami who tried to talk some sense into all of them via phone.

Motoki laughed at the next message which read _"None of us will get any sleep at this rate" _

The next text he read a few minutes later then explained how everything had been sorted and Usagi stayed at Mamoru's because it was too late for her to go home but she was on the COUCH. Mamoru was annoyed at Rei and Minako so they were just leaving the house now, Rei would have insisted she stay and make sure that Usagi is fixed to that couch all night.

"_Its unlikely they'll do anything while she wants to get pregnant"_ Motoki replies.

"_Yeah it's every college student's worse nightmare"_ Minako texts back.

"_LOL"_

"_LOL"_

Motoki then receives another message.

"_Is Mako-Chan with you?"_

"_No, she is in the kitchen, been down there for awhile actually"_

"_Oh no, is she pissed at you?" ….Motoki what did you say?"_

"_I didn't say anything…" "Girls, ill never understand them" _

"_Oh, well I hope you understand me Moto-Chan" "Can I call you that?" _

"_Yeah I wanna and YES you can call me that….Mina-Chan" _

"_I know its wrong Moto-chan but I really enjoyed tonight"_

"_Me too Miss Aino" _

"_Im sorry I ran away" "let me make it up to you by sending you a kiss" _

"_Mwahh" XOXO_

"_I'll keep that kiss till I see you again Mina-Chan" _

"_Are you sure we should?" _

"_I don't know, but I sure as hell want to cutie" _

"_Me too Moto-Chan"  
"Dammit, we've stopped outside Rei's"  
"She's getting curious lol im telling her its my dad who im texting" _

"_Ooh kinky" "Sleep well gorgeous" "See you round...Ill make sure I do" _

"_Im blushing" "Good luck with Mako-Chan" Xoxox_

Minako switches off her phone and heads into Rei's room.

"Night Rei"

"I will deal with you later Minako" "good night...err morning"  
Rei buries her head under the covers and shuts her eyes.

* * *

Motoki manages to console Makoto and assure her everything was alright and he was just stressing over an exam that was coming up.

"I really should study for the biology test that's coming up" Makoto says.

She is lying next to Motoki with the top half of her P.J's removed.

"Huh maybe I'll get pregnant and leave school"

Motoki gulps!!!!

"UH you're joking right hun?"

Makoto bursts out laughing and grabs him by the waist.

"Hell yeah" she replies, kissing him downward!

* * *

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Usagi's big idea**

_**Chapter 5**_

Thank you

yeah that's it for the authors note

* * *

_A few weeks later...  
_(lets say a month)

* * *

Mamoru sits in the diner, stirring his white coffee and looking vacantly at the busy street outside.

"Mamo?" Motoki knocks his friend on the shoulder.

Chiba averts his eyes.

"Oh hey Moto"

Motoki takes a seat beside his college buddy.

"So what's the latest with Usa?" the blonde asks.

Mamoru lets out a large sigh. He slumps into his chair.

"Well with her friends on my back every time I touch her and Usako pestering me about pregnancy tests…."  
he continues with more sighing.

Moto laughs.

"Uh so she hasn't taken a test yet?"

Mamoru gulps and grows a lighter shade of pale.

"It's coming believe me" he replies, sipping on his coffee.

"I told her the earliest time a female can find out she's pregnant is about a month"

Motoki widens his green eyes.

"Really?"

Chiba nods.

"Well technically, it can be earlier but you know…I was kind of avoiding it"

"Ah I see" Motoki nods.

"I told her to wait before she gets a test" Mamoru says with a worried look on his face.

He leans in and lowers his voice so only Motoki can hear.

"Just between us guys" "we ...you know...have been ...since that time"

He makes hand gestures as he whispers.

Motoki grins. "Ah"

"You dirty dog" He loudly jeers.

Mamoru's face turns bright red.

"Shh" he orders.

"Well you've been using stuff right?" The blonde questions.

Chiba rolls his eyes.

"Obviously Motoki" "Do you think I would be sleeping with her if I wasn't?"

Moto winks.

"Well she would"

Mamoru is about to throw the rest of his Luke warm coffee at his friend but Makoto and Rei san interrupt them.

"Hey" The tall brunette jumps in beside her boy friend.

"Uh hey" Motoki replies. He kisses Mako on the forehead.

Rei is looking at him suspiciously. Her violet eyes are glaring.

Motoki raises an eye brow at the dark haired girl.

Rei presses neatly on her gray skirt and takes a seat beside Mamoru san.

"I take it you and Usagi have been keeping out of trouble?" she politely questions.

Chiba sighs and nods his head. He points to the girl sitting beside him in her neat school uniform.

"See what I have to put up with?" he groans.

Makoto laughs loudly.

"We don't want her getting pregnant anymore than you do Chiba"

Motoki looks at the ceiling then at Rei who has turned her attention from him for a second.

"Usagi and I hardly ever hang out anymore" "Come to think of it, none of us really do"  
she frowns and takes Mamoru's cup of coffee.

Chiba goes to take it back but realises it's not worth it.

"What about Minako?" Makoto asks.

Her emerald eyes sparkle so innocently.

Rei changes the look in her eyes to a proud sarcastic one. She then looks at Motoki and replies.

"Yes what about Minako?"

Chiba shrugs.

Motoki gulps.

"Perhaps she has a boyfriend we don't know about?" Makoto says.

Rei narrows her eyes at Motoki; he looks back at her with confusion.

Chiba picks up on this and stands up.

"Uh Motoki we are gonna be late for class aren't we?" "Our lecture starts in less than 20 minutes right?"

"Right," Motoki replies, jumping up to leave.

"Mamoru can I catch a ride with you guys?" Makoto asks.

"Sure why not" Chiba replies.

He runs his hand through his dark hair and worriedly exits the café. He had a lot on his mind.

Rei remains in the diner alone.

"Oh don't worry about me guys" She says aloud.

"I'll be fine"

Just then Ami and Minako come in.

Minako has a concerned look on her face. Ami takes a seat beside the blonde and looks at Rei.

"I know about Minako" She says in a low voice.

Rei gasps and covers her mouth.

"Mina-Chan" She yells. "Don't tell me you plan on staying in this affair with him?"

Minako starts to panic.

"I...uh I don't know what I want" she cries.

People start to look from around the café at the teenage girls.

Ami's cheeks glow red.

"Can we keep it down?" "You two are sort of making a scene"

Rei presses her hands against her face and runs them over her head.

"Uh" She groans. "Between Minako and Usagi chan I don't know whose worse"

"Yes this is true but we need to support them Rei-san, not drive them away" Ami says.

Minako nods in agreement.

"Thank you Ami-Chan"

Rei rolls her eyes.

"You would so not be saying that if the shoe was on the other foot"

Minako narrows her blue eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ami tries to hush the two arguing.

"Come on we are not getting anywhere by flaming each other"

Minako scoffs. "Ha she is the one flaming me...and poor Usa-chan"

She wipes her eyes sadly.

"Oh puh-lease, if you weren't screwing around with Motoki you would be downing her idea too you know" Rei spits.

"You're supposed to be my friend Rei chan" Minako wails.

Rei presses her hand on her friends softly.

"I am Mina-chan" "But I am Mako-Chan's too"

Minako buries her head in her hands.

"Oh Rei don't be mad" she pleads.

Rei looks at her pal with suspicion.

"Why would I be any angrier than I am now Mina-chan?" she asks.

Ami gasps. "Oh Minako you didn't?"

The blonde teen bites her bottom lip and nods sheepishly.

Rei suddenly clicks and jumps off her seat. She grabs Minako by the hand and drags her down the street until they reach the nearest pharmacy.

"REEIIII" Minako yelps as they speed through the city.

Ami follows them closely.

"We are going to be so late" She worries.

* * *

**At home**: Usagi is lying in bed with a large smile on her face.

She had been feeling feverish for the past week. She had been very moody and tired as well as nauseas, despite that, she was happy!

"I hope I vomit soon" She smiles.

Even though her temperature was high and all she wanted to do is sleep, she felt excited inside. Occasionally her mother would come in with a fresh cloth and a hot bowl of soup, which was all Usagi could stomach.

"Oh my poor girl" Ikuku sympathised as she closed her daughters bedroom door.

"How will she ever pass this year?" "She'll never make it to her last year in high school"

Usagi can hear her Mothers woes throughout the house. She didn't care though; instead she grinned and shut her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Rei is traipsing Minako up and down the pharmacy aisles, not letting go of her hand for even a split second.

"What's this all about _Rei Rei_?" Minako asks.

Rei ignores her and keeps searching each section of the pharmacy until she reaches the pregnancy tests.

"Pick one" She orders.

Minako looks at Rei as if she's gone mad.

"You can't be serious" she says.

Ami bashfully looks at the floor as people walk past them.

"It's not what it looks like" She waves her hands embarrassed.

"Rei" Minako rips her hand away from her pals.

"I haven't been sleeping with Motoki long enough to even get pregnant yet"

Rei scratches her head and looks at the floor.

"Well, even so you will need this in the future" she throws the test at her.

Minako catches it and puts it back on the shelf.

"We USE protection Rei" "EVERYTIME" she sternly informs the worried girl.

Ami breaths a sigh of relief. "See Rei?" she folds her arms.

Rei sighs.

"I guess I underestimated you Mina-chan"

The blonde smiles triumphantly.

"However, you are still sleeping with our friend's boy friend"

Minako's face sinks.

"And by all recollection, Mako-chan is sleeping with him too" Ami adds.

Minako scrunches up her nose and storms out of the shop.

Rei and Ami follow her outside.

Minako brushes back tears as the autumn leaves fall onto the street.

"Come on Minako lets go to school" Ami suggests.

"Humph" she grunts.

Rei rolls her eyes and taps her on the back.

"Im only stating a fact" she says.

Minako glares at her.

"So you think I'm a slut is that what you're saying?"

Rei throws her hands in the air.

"Ah what is it with blondes?" She screams.

A few passers by stop and look at the ranting school girl oddly.

Ami blushes.

"Oh boy" she sighs.

"I'm not as bad as Usagi you know"  
"I don't wanna ruin my life or anything" Minako protests.

"No, Usagi is stupid" "You should know better Minako" Rei scalds.

Ami san decides to intercept.

"Now Usagi may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but let's not categorize immorality Minako"

The three of them walk down the street to school and listen to her talk (for a change)

"I am sure she would never cheat on anyone" "Not behind Mamoru-Sans back"

Rei nods.

"Yeah you're right"

"I guess" Minako sighs.

"Also, I think we may be being a little unfair on her" "I mean she is our friend and I am sure if any one of us were to get into some sort of situation she would be supportive"

She looks at Minako especially.

The blonde bashfully turns her head away.

"Supportive of whatever we decide"

Rei stops walking and looks at the autumn sky.

"That is true" "I just don't want her to get hurt"

Minako agrees.

"This will affect the rest of her life"  
"she is too young to decide whether or not she wants children"

"What if she has twins?" Rei gasps.

"Okay we are getting way ahead of ourselves"

"They only had unprotected sex once, or twice right?"

Rei starts to huff angrily.

"Believe me twice is more than enough"

"I told her to use protection I even...ah"  
she yells and heads to school by herself.

Minako and Ami stand there confused.

"Ah perhaps we should visit Usa-chan after school" Minako suggests.

"Yes I hope she is feeling better" Ami adds.

Rei can hear them talking behind her. She stops spins around and yells out to Minako.

"Don't think I have finished with you" "See you at Usagi's after school"

Minako giggles and waves.

Ami looks worriedly at her blonde friend then at Rei.

"Is it me?" "Or are my friends all crazy?"

* * *

Later on that afternoon Chiba comes around to visit his girlfriend. Ikuku makes sure he LEAVES the door open while he is in there.

He sits on the edge of her bed and strokes Usagi's forehead.

"Usa-chan you're burning up"

"I know" A she happily replies.

Mamoru raises a brow.

"Usako?"

The blonde sits up and gives her beau a large hug.

"Mamoru this could be it you know" she says, snuggled into his chest.

Chiba feels faint….

"Uh well um" he tries to find the words to say.

He then gulps and reaches into his bag. He pulls out something that makes the blonde girl beam.

"You might wanna take this" he reluctantly hands her the test.

Usagi leaps off her bed; she then feels dizzy and clings on to the door. Mamoru aids her to the bathroom where he waits outside. Ikuku walks past; wandering what the hell is going on.

"Uh she is feeling queasy" He quickly replies.

"Oh" The blue haired woman says.

"My little bunny" "She wont pass anything" "What's a mother to do?" She wails down the hallway.

Chiba gulps and presses his back against the bathroom door.

"_What if she is pregnant?"  
_"_What will her parents think?"  
"What will they say and do?"_

"_To me?" _

His inner thoughts are interrupted with a saddened Usagi stepping outside the bathroom.

"Usako, where's the test?" He anxiously asks.

She looks up at him with watery eyes.

"Come into my room" "I don't want momma to see" she sobs.

Chiba follows him into the bedroom, expecting bad news since she looks so upset.

He leads her to bed and tucks her in.

"The line is blue" She whimpers into her pillow.

"So Im sick for nothing"

Chiba looks confused. He gently closes the door.

Usagi doesn't move from under the pillow, she throws her test on the floor.

"Put it in the bin, Im not pregnant"

Mamoru picks up the end of the pregnancy test and looks at the color of the line across the middle.

"Uh Usako you said the line was blue?"

"Yeah which means It's a no" She sadly lifts her head off the pillow.

"Uh Mamoru?" "Why are you so quiet?"

"I thought you would be glad" she grumbles.

Mamoru feels his face redden. His vision starts to blur and his head is swimming with one million thoughts of the worst.

"Usa..." "Usako," "Two lines means its negative, one line means..."

Usagi slips off the bed and approaches her boyfriend. She stands behind him and looks at the blue line.

"There's only one Mamo-Chan" She gasps.

"That means that I..." "I am…" She starts smiling.

She grabs hold of Mamoru's arm and squeals.

"I AM I AM I AM"

"Oh uh Wha?" Mamoru rambles incoherently.

Ikuku then bursts open the door.

"Usagi, Mamoru what are you two doing?"

Mamoru's face turns white.

Rei, Minako and Ami are standing beside Mrs Tsukino.

"Usagi you look like death and you're jumping up and down like a jack in the box"  
Ikuku yells.

Usagi puts one hand on her forehead.

"Yeah I'm happy Mom" she wearily replies.

Rei and Minako look at each other, then at Chiba.

"We are gonna kill you" They scream.

Ikuku and Ami block the two girls from attacking Mamoru san who looks like he is going to faint.

"Im gonna call Naru" Usagi excitedly says.

"What is going on?" Ikuku questions. "Why is my daughter acting delirious?"

"Is she really ill Mamoru-san, you would know wouldn't you?"  
"Training in medicine and all?"she frantically asks.

Mamoru feels to flustered and anxious to respond with anything.

"No Mama, Im Pregnant" Usagi manages to say just before she falls to the ground.

THUDD

"Usa-Chan" The girls scream.

"Ah my little girl" Ikuku yelps.

Minako whispers to Rei:

"We gotta tell Makoto about this"

"Yeah she has a RIGHT to know that at least" Rei hisses back.

Ami hushes the two girls and helps Mamoru lead Usagi onto her bed.

Mamoru is still waiting for Ikuku's reaction to what Usagi said before she fainted.

"Maybe we should call an ambulan…" he is interrupted just in time……

"PREGNANT?" Ikuku Tsukino yells.

* * *

TBC

Thanks for reading

Katie light


	6. Chapter 6

**Usagi's big idea**

**Chapter 6  
**"_**Emergency"**_

No A/N just into the fic XD

* * *

When the gang arrive at the hospital Usagi is placed in the day stay unit. Ikuku nervously waits outside, pacing the floor and ranting to herself loudly. 

The look on the doctor's face seems to show that there is nothing seriously wrong with Usagi.

Ami and Rei lean against the wall. Minako sits in the waiting room and presses her hands on her skirt.

"When can we go in?" Rei asks.

Ikuku creeps up behind the door and tries to see what is going on. When she fails to see what's happening, she becomes emotional.

"Ah my little girl is sick" "What if this is it?"

"She could be dying?"

"Or worse...Really pregnant" she bellows.

Ami and Rei look at each other and sigh.

"Like mother, like daughter" they whisper.

Mamoru is standing by the door, looking white as a ghost.

Ikuku narrows her eyes at the tall male and approaches him. She grabs him by the collar.

"You're a trainee doctor" She growls

WHATS GOING ON?"

Mamoru feels about ready to peel his outer layer of skin off and run away. Unfortunately for him all he can do is stand there and feel guiltier.

"Mrs Tsukino wait" Makoto comes bounding toward the flustered woman.

Motoki follows and tries to gently move her away from Mamoru. He then breaths a sigh of relief when Motoki and Mako-san were able to calm her down a little bit, even if they did have to use force to do it.

Minako looks up and smiles just slightly at the handsome blonde guy standing beside Chiba and Makoto san. His cheeks turn a light red when Minako gives him a sly wink. Noone else was aware of the silent flirting going on between the two. They were more concerned about Usagi and whether or not she was okay. Or actually pregnant!

Finally Doctor Shiso steps out of the ward. Ikuku pushes past him and rushes to her daughter's side. Usagi is sitting up and sipping on a glass of ice water.

"Hey Mamma" She uneasily mumbles.

Rei and Ami stand by her bedside.

"Exhaustion would have caused the fainting" the male doctor replies.

"Exhaustion?" They all chant

"Well yeah" "Miss Tsukino told you she was pregnant didn't she?"

Usagi blushes.

"YES" Ikuku wails.

"Well we had to make sure all options were covered so I took sample and it appears that she is indeed….." He goes to say 'pregnant' but everyone already knows.

Ikuku puts her hand on her forehead.

"She should be fine to discharge in the morning" "To be safe we will transfer her to the overnight stay unit later on this evening" He adds.

Rei and Ami shake their heads.

"It's actually happening" Makoto says to herself.

She is still in shock.

Minako who is standing by the door looks to the ground. Motoki is standing behind her. Using his chance he subtly reaches his hand up her uniform. She smiles and shuts her eyes. As much as she wants to moan, Minako knows that would blow her cover so she bites her bottom lip as Motoki runs his warm hand further up her skirt...

Makoto moves toward Chiba and taps him on the shoulder.

She can see that Ikuku is glaring at him with daggers in her eyes.

"It'll be alright you know" She smiles.

Mamoru exhales worriedly and looks over at Usagi.

"Mom are you…" "Are you okay?" Usa-chan nervously asks.

Ikuku moves away from her bedside and storms up to Mamoru again.

"This is not over"

Doctor Shiso reminds them all that the hospital is not a place for violence and to refrain from any confrontation in front of the patient regardless of who is in the wrong.

"You got my little girl pregnant" ","What will Kenji say?" She cries.

Mamoru cowers away and moves toward his girlfriend. Usagi starts to cry.

"How many months is she?" Chiba asks.

The girls and Ikuku gasp.

He then clears his throat.

"Yes I am the father to be and I wanted to know" "…..please"

"Just over one month" "You still have time; and options" he replies.

Ikuku starts to wail again. Ami san takes her by the arm and gently leads her outside of the room.

"It's okay Mrs Tsukino" she warmly says.

"OKAY?" For you maybe" "You're not the one who is having a baby are you Miss Ami?"  
She yells back.

Rei tries to intercede with her words of comfort.

"No but Usagi loves you Mrs Tsukino" "I'm sure she would not have wanted to hurt you"

She shoots a glare at her blonde friend sitting on the bed sobbing.

"No Momma"

"I'm sorry" She cries.

Doctor Shiso and the girls lead a distraught Mrs Tsukino out of the room for a breather. Usagi and Chiba remain in the room. Motoki and Minako stand by the door. Supposedly to keep an 'eye' on things...(Yeah right)

Usagi looks up at Chiba with large blue eyes. She is waiting for him to tell her that everything will be alright and they can live together from now on happily.

_"You're parents will accept the idea"_

_"I love you no matter what"_

_"Let's get married after the baby is born"_

All these kind words she was eagerly anticipating.

"Mamo-chan" she looks at him with a tear stained face.

"We'll be together through this wont we?"

"The morning sickness and all that nasty stuff right?"

"It doesn't matter what Mamma and Daddy think does it?"

"We have each other" "We can be a family" "Cant we?"

Chiba is listening to his girlfriend's words yet reluctantly taking them on board.

Minako smiles sympathetically at Usagi's hope and infatuation with Mamoru san.

Chiba runs his hand through his dark bangs and turns his back to Usa-chan.

"Usako…I" he can barely get the words out.

"I can't handle this right now" he blurts before sprinting out of the hospital.

"Mamo-Chan" She calls out.

Minako and Motoki go to aid her but she pushes them both away.

"It's okay we will find him Usa-chan" Minako warmly smiles.

Usagi wipes her eyes and looks at both of her pals.

"Thank you" She sobs, resting her head on the pillow.

* * *

Rei, Ami and Motoki have already left. No doubt they chased Mamoru the minute they saw him escaping. Ikuku wasn't around either. 

Motoki subtly takes a hold of Minako's hand as they walked toward the elevator.

Minako looks at him with a gleam in her blue eyes.

"They both need time" Motoki states.

Minako sighs and looks at the ceiling.

"I hope you're right Moto-chan" she replies.

Motoki presses the ground floor button of the elevator and waits for the door to close. He then places both hands around Minako's waist and lifts up her school blouse. She giggles with embarrassment.

"When am I ever wrong?" He whispers.

"Someone might see us" She squeaks as he runs his tongue along her neck.

Motoki ignores Minako's worrying and continues embracing her. She grabs him by the neck and proceeds to kiss him fiercely as much as she can. The moments in the lift felt like they could have lasted forever. All of a sudden the lift stops and the automatic doors open at the main entrance.

The two of them immediately refrain from their make out session and step out of the elevator. Minako pulls on her shirt until its in place.

When they reach Motoki's green Audi there is a missed call on Minako's phone and a message.

"Oh crap" She says in guilt, looking at the message.

"What's wrong?" Motoki asks, leaning over her shoulder.

"Rei tried to call me" she replies.

"It seems that Mamoru has driven off and is refusing to talk to anyone"

Motoki cringes.

"Great"

"I can try him on his cell"

"Don't bother" Minako replies.

"Apparently he has it switched off and locked himself in his apartment"

Motoki shakes his head.

"Talk about taking responsibility"

Minako looks at him and pouts; she then kisses him on the cheek.

This brightens him up. He leads her into the car.

"I suppose we should meet up with the others" He suggests.

He cruises along the highway with Miss Aino.

"Moto-chan" She says quietly.

"Yes Mina-chan" He smiles.

"There's a message from Mako-chan"

He automatically freezes at the wheel and gulps. The car starts to slow down on the road.

Other cars begin to overtake.

"Keep driving" She yells.

"Oh right" He flashes out of his shock and accelerates.

"What does she want?" Motoki asks.  
He keeps his focus on the wheel.

Minako looks at the lights of the city from the car window. She sighs heavily and twiddles her hair.

"She uh, wants to know where we both were" "….err …are"

"Oh" he replies.

"I told her we are on our way to Rei's place"

Motoki nods. "Uh huh, cool"

"We were with Usagi for awhile cuz she was so upset"

"Does that sound alright?" she asks, pressing her hands on his knee.

Motoki smiles and glances over at the blonde teenager.

"You are awesome Mina-chan"

She blushes and bats her eyelashes at him.

He winks and they head to Rei's temple feeling a little better than poor Usagi and Mamoru!

* * *

The night falls over the Tokyo hospital. Usa can hear nurses talking and patients chatting to their visitors. She is all alone in the night ward, weeping into her hands. The patient beside her lay sleeping. 

"What have I done" She blubbers to herself aloud.

"This is what I wanted" "Why am I so unhappy?"

In the doorway a visitor of _hers_ is standing. The tall dark image makes his way toward her bed side and kneels beside her.

"Im so selfish" She weeps.

"No you're not" The deep voice replies.

Usagi looks up. The tears start to dry on her face.

"Seiya kun" She gasps.

"Shh" He presses his finger against her lips.

"It's okay Usagi san" he whispers.

Seiya then cups the girls face and wipes her tears with his hands.

The moonlight shines in revealing his smile towards her and the deep ocean sparkle in Usagi's eyes.

"It will be alright" He repeats.

Two other images stand by the door.

"This isn't going to end pretty" Taiki says.

"I know" Yaten replies. "One of them is going to end up broken hearted"

Taiki sighs at his brother and his comforting Usagi.

"The one who will end up being hurt is the one person who can remove himself from the situation"  
Yaten remarks.

Taiki nods in agreement.

"But he wont" the brunette replies.

The two of them slip away from the door and head out into the car park.

"_He won't"

* * *

_

TBC

Chapter 7 should be interesting

Soari will make an appearance soon so watch out

Dun dun dun dun !!!!

Katie light


	7. Chapter 7

**Usagi's big idea  
**"**_All Storm, no calm" _**

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

Keep the reviews coming guys...here as promised is the next chapter -

* * *

The morning sun shines in through the window. Usagi stirs and opens her eyes.

Seiya is still lying on the chair beside her.

"Seiya kun" She nudges with a soft voice.

Hey rubs his eyes and looks up.

"Oh, good morning" He yawns.

Usagi smiles, but her happiness is quickly washed away when she thinks of Mamoru and her Mother.

"Mamo-Chan" she sadly pines.

Seiya sighs. He sits on the edge of the bed and glances over at Usagi. There are tears in her soft blue eyes. This pains him to see. How could the person who supposedly loves her, run away like that?

When she needs him the most?

"Come on" He lifts Usagi up off the bed.

"When you get home this afternoon Im sure everything will have worked itself out"

Usagi looks at Seiya with hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

He nods. "Really"

Off course, Seiya didn't actually mean that and off course, none of what he said was true. When Usa did come home from hospital she was greeted with an emotional response from her Mom and a warning to Mamoru san from her dad.

(Where are Michiru and Haruka? you may ask, don't worry they DO come into the story soon)

Seiya had been kind enough to offer Usagi a ride home.

"If you need anything dumpling, you know where I am" He winks.

"Thank you Seiya kun" Usagi half smiles and shuts the car door.

* * *

Naturally Rei, Makoto and Ami-san were in the lounge when Usagi arrived.

Minako and Motoki were……elsewhere.

Ikuku wipes new tears from her eyes and starts yelling at her daughter.

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"I KNEW YOU WERE FICKLE USAGI, BUT AHHH?"

"LETTING THAT BOY IMPREGNATE YOU"

Usagi stands silently, taking the verbal bashing.

Kenji stands behind his wife and hangs his head in shame.

"My little girl" "Our princess"

Usagi cries.

"DADDY PLEASE"

He throws his fists in the air.

"WHEN I CATCH THAT SORRY SON OF A…."

"Mr Tsukino" Ami interrupts (politely)

"If I may say this" "I really do not believe that hurting Mamoru san will help the situation in any way"

Ikuku pats her husband on the chest softly.

"She's right honey"

Kenji mumbles something to himself defeatedly.

Rei stands up and heads toward Usagi.

Usa moves away. Rei grabs her by the arm.

"Now listen" "I'm your friend so I am gonna stand by you Usa-chan" she sternly says.

"But don't think for a second that I'm at all happy about this"

Usagi gulps.

Makoto shakes her head at Rei. She approaches Usagi and puts her arm around her.

"Don't worry Usa-chan, we still love you" she smiles.

"Thank you Mako-chan" Usagi weeps.

"Honestly Rei" Makoto glares at the dark haired girl.

"WHAT?" Rei-san yells.

Ami san sits beside Kenji and Ikuku and tries to comfort them.

"She needs all the support she can get right now"

Ikuku wipes her eyes.

"Yeah?" "Well where is that boy friend of hers?" she questions.

Usagi whimpers into Makoto's arms.

"MAMO-CHAN"

Kenji sees how hurt is daughter is; he rises up off the couch and looks at Rei san.

"You work in a temple don't you?" He asks.

Rei nods. "Yes, but if you don't mind me asking Mr Tsukino; Why is that?"

A sly grin breaks across his face.

"Spells, curses, fires"

"That oughtta teach that young slime a lesson"

The girls gasp.

"No Kenji" "You are not using any violence or…uh curses to harm that boy"

His wife firmly insists.

"Look at her Ikuku darling" He replies.

His eyes are filled with sadness at his daughters own grief.

"He takes away her innocence and then BAM runs off and hides"

His hurt has turned into seethe.

Usagi starts to cry even more.

"He won't come out of his apartment" Ami san says in dismay.

"Maybe you are the one to bring him out Usa-chan" Makoto advises.

Usagi kneels on the floor and nods her head in tears.

Rei feels that the entire story should be told before someone gets the wrong idea….

"UH well in all fairness Mr and Mrs Tsukino" She pipes up.

"It was Usagi's idea to get pregnant"

"REI?" Mako and Ami hiss.

Usagi looks up at her friend hurt and confused.

Rei looks away, and carries on talking.

"Mamoru was against the idea"

Mako threatens to punch her if she doesn't stop talking.

"Usagi thought it was the only way she could leave school early"

Makoto goes to swing at Rei, but Ami blocks her.

Rei looks at her brunette haired friend confused.

"What was that about, Mako-chan?" she hisses.

Makoto doesn't have time to reply, Ikuku is storming up to the girls. Her face is a deep red and her eyes are ablaze.

She looks at Usagi in the eye. Usa-chan cowers to her feet. The other three girls race over toward the couch.

"YOU STUPID GIRL" She screams.

Ikuku smacks Usagi hard across the face and points to the door.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"

Usa rubs on her cheek, red from the hit and sobs.

Ikuku then glares at the three girls who are hiding behind the couch.

"Ami-san would you get her things please"

Ami freezes.

"NOW"

Ami runs upstairs.

Kenji looks over at Usagi with sad eyes.

"You heard your mother" He quietly says.

"DADDY" She yells.

Ikuku looks at the floor.

Usagi covers her face and cries. She slowly walks outside into the late afternoon air. It's cold and unfriendly.

Her parents had kicked her out of the house and Mamoru had locked himself away.

What was Usagi to do now?

* * *

"You two girls, Rei, Makoto" "Please leave this house"

Ikuku points to the door.

She does not take her eyes off the carpet.

Makoto looks saddened while Rei is annoyed by this.

She continues to moan the way back to Makoto's place.

"How dare she?"

"We were only trying to help"

Makoto plays with her necklace.

"PFFT" she scoffs.

Rei takes her focus off the wheel and looks at her friend.

"What was that Mako-chan?"

"Well, you didn't have to tell them everything" "Usagi may still be living at home if you had kept your big mouth shut"

Rei was furious at her friend's cold words. She wanted to tell Makoto what Minako and her beloved Motoki were doing all afternoon together. She refrained from doing so; Makoto didn't deserve to be that hurt.

Instead, Rei pulls over onto the side of the road and stops the car.

"Get out" "You can walk the rest of the way"

Makoto thrusts open the car door.

"FINE"

"GOOD" "HAVE FUN WALKING IN THE DARK"

She speeds off into the city.

"HA JOKES ON YOU REI, ITS NOT EVEN DARK YET" she retorts at the top of her lungs.

Feeling cold and slightly embarrassed about yelling like a maniac in public, Makoto calls Motoki on her cell phone for a ride.

"Hey this is Motoki"

"I must be somewhere doin something really important to miss your call"

"UH… or maybe my phone's not on"

"Leave a speech after the beep and I'll call ya"

Makoto cringes and redials again.

"Hey this is Motoki"…..

"Ack" She spits.

"Why would he switch his phone off?"

* * *

_Meanwhile at Minako's_

Her bedroom door was locked. The curtains were closed and her Mother was out for the day.

"Thank god the old hag is out for the afternoon" Minako moans.

Motoki lies on top of the blonde girl and removes her pink bra.

He kisses her neck and moves up to her lips. She giggles and rests her hands on his firm shoulders.

Minako loved how his body felt against hers. His hair fell over his face and sweat dripped from his forehead as he proceeds to please Minako san.

She closes her eyes and enjoys every moment of his passion making advances.

"Oh you're so good Moto-chan"

Emerald eyes meet light blue orbs. The two merge into one another's, becoming one.

"I hope Usagi is okay"…."Ah Moto" She yelps.

Motoki laughs. He flips Minako over and smiles.

"Everything will be fine" "I'll talk to him at college on Monday"

Everything was **not** fine…..

* * *

Usagi nervously waited by her boy friends apartment door. She had rang the buzzer and knocked on the door several times before he even bothered to ask who it was.

"Uh it's me" She quivers.

Mamoru didn't reply with any words. He did unlock door this time, letting Usagi in.

He looks around at his living space, avoiding any eye contact with her.

She stands by the door trembling with tears in her eyes.

"Mamo-Chan" "Why did you run away from me yesterday?"

He exhales loudly and looks at the floor.

Usagi moves a few steps closer.

"We go through things together"

"That's what you told me"

"We love each other"

She takes a few steps closer until she is standing beside him.

"You're my prince and I am you're princess"

She smiles through her tears.

"Isn't that what you said?"

She gently lifts up his arm.

"Mamo-chan?"

He yanks his arm away from her.

"I also said I wanted to TALK about this idea first Usagi"

She looks at the floor sadly.

"I thought, we could move in together now that I…"

"Ha MOVE IN?" "MOVE IN?"

I'M IN COLLEGE USAGI" YOU'RE MEANT TO BE A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT"

"But you said we could" She cries.

"I MEANT WHEN YOU'RE OVER 18" he yells.

"In a few years when I have my degree then we talk about getting married"

Tears trickle down Usagi's delicate face. She understands Mamoru's point of view and feels awful for not respecting it.

However Usagi fails to understand one thing.

"Mamo-chan?" she asks.

He lifts his head up and looks in her direction.

"If that was you're plan for us then why did we………?"

He looks to the ceiling and sighs.

"Have sex?" he bluntly asks.

Usagi looks at her feet and nods bashfully.

"Well most couples our age tend to be more cautious"

"Take Moto and Makoto for example"

(Katie light "ha")

"I thought we were going to be like that too"

Usagi closes her eyes and races toward him.

She pulls on his arm again, not letting move away this time.

"Mamoru we can still be like that"

"We don't have to move in together right away"

"You can stay at college and we can worry about the baby later"

"Please Mamo-Chan" She pleads.

"Let me be with you"

Mamoru pulls Usagi in by the waist and looks in her eyes.

"Im sorry Usa-chan"

"It's too late for that"

He lets go of his grip around her and turns away.

"Mamo-chan" She yells.

"Don't call me that anymore Usagi san"

Silence fills the room……

All that can be heard a few seconds later is the sound of tears hitting the carpet floor.

Mamoru turns around and looks at Usagi sadly.

"I think you better go home now"

She scrunches her face at him and screams.

"I DON'T HAVE A HOME"

"I WAS KICKED OUT"

"What?" Mamoru gasps.

Usagi rushes out of Mamoru's apartment, not wanting to stick around and wait for him to say anything else.

She runs along the streets in floods of tears. Part of her is hurt, the other part is angry.

"How could he do this to me?" she cries.

She suddenly stops and remembers what Seiya had said before he left.

FLASHBACK

"If you need anything dumpling, you know where I am"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Yaten is in his large room typing an essay on the computer when he hears a knock at the front door.

One of the maids goes to answer. He can hear Seiya being called downstairs, so naturally he leaves what he is doing and follows. Taiki was practicing some notes on the keyboard when he overhears someone crying. He too hurries to the front of the large house.

Both brothers look a little shocked when they see Usagi weeping into Seiya's arms by the front entrance.

"Mamoru broke up with me and Oka-san (mother) kicked me out"

"I'm sorry but I have nowhere else to go"

Seiya strokes Usa's long blonde hair and leads her upstairs.

"What are we a last resort?" Taiki snarls.

Seiya subtly kicks him in the shin on the way into his room.

Yaten suppresses a laugh.

Taiki glares at him and limps off.

Yaten stands in the middle of the hall and sighs.

"Never a dull moment round here"...

* * *

Ami is frantically trying to get a hold of Usagi.

"She isn't answering her phone" "I have her things with me"

She sits in Rei's room panicking while Rei paints her nails a darker shade of red.

"I really think you should make up with Makoto" Ami says.

Rei rolls her eyes and blows on her freshly painted finger tips.

"Rei san why are you so callous all of a sudden?"

Ami questions.

Rei smirks to herself.

"Oh I'm just being calm before the storm Ami-san" She casually replies.

Ami appears confused.

"Ah storm?"

Rei nods and looks at herself in the mirror.

"Oh yes Ami san" She replies.

"When I'm finished Mamoru won't know what has hit him"

Ami widens her eyes….

Just then her phone beeps!

"Oh Rei I just got a text from Makoto san"

"She says that Minako and Motoki have their phones switched off and she has to walk home alone in the dark"

Rei bites her bottom lip and throws Ami's jacket at her.

"Come on" She grabs her car keys.

Ami follows her outside.

"Onee-chan I won't be home till……….. Late" Rei calls.

Ami sighs and shakes her head.

* * *

Mamoru is lying on the couch watching television and thinking of Usagi.

"_Was I too harsh?" _

_I just can't handle being a dad right now"_

"_She knows that" "Ah do I love her?" _

"_Did I ever love her?" _

He agonizes these things to himself…...

All of a sudden his telephone rings.

He gulps when he answers, expecting Motoki; or perhaps Mrs Tsukino……or worse Rei-san

"Uh hello"

"Oh Mamoru san"

A feminine voice replies.

He breathes a huge sigh of relief.

"Soari san"

A smile breaks across his face.

TBC

Oooh what has Rei got planned?

Where are Haruka and Michiru?

And will Soari and Mamoru hook up?

* * *

**Questions for the readers!

* * *

**

Mamoru san or Usagi san  
Whose side are you on?

Motoki and Minako or Motoki and Makoto  
Who do you choose?

Should Rei interfere? Destroying Mamoru and ruining Minako/Motoki and Makoto's friendships?

Soari and Mamoru….or Usagi and Mamoru  
Seiya and Usagi……or Seiya and someone else…… (Makoto maybe)  
Which couple suit best?

Kenji and Ikuku Tsukino  
Were they too harsh?

Answers gladly accepted by PM or Review

Katie-light :D

Story edited 11-01-2007


	8. Chapter 8

**Usagi's big idea**

_**Chapter 8  
"I touch myself"  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

**A/N**

Thank you - for the reviews!

Oh and to answer the question about Soari san, she is a college student with a crush on Mamoru. The students believed her and Mamoru san looked a picture perfect couple, until at the end of one of the episodes in the Super S season, Soari realised that she could never compete with Sailor moon (Usagi's) love for Tuxedo Mask (Mamoru) as it was meant to be…..

* * *

Two months had passed since the blow up with Usagi Tsukino's parents. Two months since Mamoru had told his pregnant girlfriend that he wasn't ready for the commitment of being a parent .Two months since Seiya had taken Usa-chan in when she cried in despair to him, and Two months since Rei had stormed over to Mamoru's apartment with Makoto and Ami san….

"You irresponsible jerk"

"You guys are all the same"

"Usagi is all alone now"

"Do you even care?"

Rei yelled at and cursed Chiba until she was red in the face.

Mamoru didn't really have much to respond with except firmly making Miss Hino aware of the fact that Usagi's and his private life was NONE OF HER BUSINESS

The feud continued into the night, ending with no peaceful solution.

* * *

**Now…..**

Rei and Mamoru avoid each other. Motoki see's him occasionally, the rest of the girls refuse to speak to him.  
Makoto had threatened to punch Mamoru but she knew it would only upset his best friend Motoki so she withdrew from that.  
If she ever finds out about Minako and Motoki san I think it will be his face that meets Makoto's fist.

Haruka and Michiru had been away in Osaka, Michiru had a young musician's concert. When they returned they quickly found out about Usagi's pregnancy, the Tsukino's kicking her out and of Mamoru's cowardice resulting in a break-up.

They were not about to stand by and let Chiba get away with this, but they had other ways of resolving issues and decided to bide their time whilst keeping a close eye on Usagi while she grew more pregnant, residing at Seiya and the **_three lights_** house.

The doorbell rings at the three lights large mansion. Miss Luna attends to the two females waiting outside to come inside.

"Hello can I help you?" She politely asks.

Haruka nods her head and walks straight past the dark haired maid.

Michiru smiles softly at Luna and follows her girlfriend.

The two senior students proceed upstairs to where Usagi is sleeping. School had already started for the spring but Usa had been feeling sick recently, she was no doubt only going to become worse. Ami came over every day after school with homework for her, not that Usagi actually did any of it.

The afternoon sunshine shone in and warmed up the blonde teenagers eyes. She heard footsteps enter into the room. Thinking it was Seiya, Usagi yawned and looked up.

"Oh hey" She says in surprise.

Haruka stands by the door with her arms folded.

Michiru walks towards the bed. She sits beside her and narrows her eyes.

"Uh wow you're back already" "How was your Music thing?" Usagi tries to make light conversation but she is cut off by Haruka.

"We know everything" "Your parents, Mamoru san, Rei almost killing him"

"WHAT?" Usagi gasps.

"I didn't know that Rei…"

Michiru hushes Usagi.

"Anyway now that we are back, there are going to be some changes"

Usagi sits up and tilts her head.

"Uh changes?"

Haruka steps towards Usagi and touches her hand.

"Uh huh" She replies.

Usagi gulps.

Michiru scoffs at Haruka.

"Don't scare her"

Haruka winks at Usagi and smiles.

"First things first" the tall blonde heads over to the wardrobe and swings open the door.

Usagi leaps out of bed, almost fainting from dizziness.

"Haruka chan what are you doing?"

Michiru aids Usagi to her feet and explains that Usagi shall move in with them for now.

"Wha?" "But Seiya and…."

Usagi's nervous rambling is cut short by a disgruntled Seiya who storms into the room.

"Hey there" Michiru waves.

Seiya glares at the aqua haired girl and slams the wardrobe door shut.

Haruka grabs the dark haired male by the arm and warns him not to go any further.

Usagi feels like crying.

"Please stop fighting" She pleads.

Haruka looks at the quivering blonde.

"Look I think its better if Usagi stays with us until the mess between her parents is sorted out"

"And between Mamoru san" Michiru adds.

"Whoa hold up" Seiya presses himself against the wardrobe.

"Nothing is going to be resolved with that man who called himself her boyfriend" he spits.

Usagi wipes her eyes and thinks of Mamo-chan.

"That could be true" Haruka replies, in a mature voice.

She then glares at Seiya Kun suspiciously.

"However it does look a little suspicious of a sixteen year old girl to be staying with a group of teenage males while she is carrying another mans baby"

Usagi felt ill when she heard Haruka words. She hadn't thought of the situation in that way before.

"So you're saying that I have a one track mind?" Seiya questions.

Michiru shrugs.

"If the shoe fits" she snarls.

"Excuse me" Seiya fumes.

He storms towards Usagi and Michiru. Haruka holds him back.

"Don't even think about it buddy" she warns.

Usagi walks up to Seiya and touches his arm.

"Um I think it might be best if I stay with Haruka and Michiru chan"  
"It will make more sense"

Seiya widens his eyes.

"Staying with_ those two_ is preferable to three guys?" he retorts.

Usagi looks confused.

"Don't put her on the spot like that" Michiru scowls.

Seiya ignores her and ask that Usagi reconsider.

"We can still see each other" she replies.

Seiya rolls his eyes and defeatedly moves away from Usagi.

"I guess you have made up your mind then" he sighs.

Usagi flings her arms around the tall male. He in turn places his hands on her back and smiles warmly.

Haruka and Michiru observe with caution. It was no secret that Seiya had a crush on Usagi nor was it unknown that the _three lights_ and Haruka didn't get along.

When Usagi had all of her things in Haruka's car, she went inside to say goodbye to Seiya.

"Thank you"

Seiya nods with a small smile.

He looks over at Haruka.

"See to Mamoru san for me will you?" he asks.

Haruka smiles slightly.

One thing that Seiya and Haruka could agree on was making Mamoru san face what he had done.

Both of them had very strong opinions on that aspect.

* * *

Usagi rubbed her tiny bump in the backseat of the car. Michiru turned around and looked at the naïve blonde in the back.

"It's gonna be alright honey" She smiles.

"Haruka and me will take care of you"

"Damn straight" Miss Tenoh replies.

Michiru touches her girlfriend's hand which is on the wheel.

"What are we going to do about Mamoru san?" she asks.

Haruka winks at her lover.

"Tomorrow my love"

Usagi didn't hear the conversation going on between them. She is busy thinking about her parents and Mamoru. Seiya had also started plaguing her mind. She thought of him alone in his room, unable to concentrate on his music, his brothers telling him to let go of Usagi.

_"She will never be yours"_

_"Why did you let her stay with us in the first place?"_

They would argue long into the night as she lay awake in the large guest room.

Silence would fill the room in which the brothers Kou were in. Seiya would reply many times with statements such as.

_"I'm not letting her live on the street"_

_"Her friends won't be able to look after her like I can"_

One night however he came into her room when she was supposedly sleeping. He leaned in beside her and whispered in her ear.

"_I don't want anybody else" _

"_You're the girl I think about"_

Usagi opened her eyes widely. Seiya was not aware of Usagi being awake. The room was dark and silent.

She trembled as he stroked her long blonde hair with his hands…….

_I love myself_

_I want you to love me_

_When I feel down _

_I want you above me_

_I search myself _

_I want you to find me_

_I forget myself_

_I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

* * *

**Motoki's House on a Friday after noon.**

Minako throws her school work onto the lounge room floor and sighs exhaustedly.

"I'm so over school" She moans.

Motoki laughs and pours himself a cold drink.

Minako hovers around him and giggles.

"Where's mine?"

Motoki grabs her by the waist and tickles her.

She squeals and wriggles her way out of his grasp excitedly. He then puts both hands on her shoulders and nuzzles his nose into her neck. She closes her eyes and moans as he kisses her softly.

"Moto chan" She groans in delight.

"I want you Minako"

He whispers, placing her on the couch.

Minako beams and removes Motoki's white shirt.

"I want you too"

"I only want you Mina chan" "Noone else"  
He adds with a soft kiss on her breast.

She gasps and raises herself up.

He sits beside the blonde and places one hand on her knee.

"I think its time to tell everyone"

Minako looks at the wall then at her shoes.

"Mako chan too?"

"Motoki nods.

"Mako chan too"

**Meanwhile**

Usagi waits in the car outside Motoki's apartment while Haruka and Michiru attend to some 'business'

They supposedly have with the college student. Usagi assumes its something to do with Mamoru san. Haruka stressed that

Miss Tsukino stay in the car. She had already dealt with enough confrontation that day…..

Michiru kissed her on the forehead and told Usagi that they would only be a few minutes.

Usagi let the spring breeze blow in through the car windows. She closes her eyes and rubs her tummy.

"Don't worry little one" She whispers.

"One day we will get your daddy back……I promise"

A solitary tear falls from her blue eyes.

* * *

"Okay as soon as she comes over to your place after work we tell her" Minako says.

Motoki nods.

"That's the plan" he says with a heavy sigh.

Minako clenches on to his arms.

"Im not looking forward to this" she pines.

He strokes her long light blonde hair.

"We'll be fine"

There is suddenly a knock at the door.

"Odd?" Motoki raises an eye brow and goes to answer.

"Mako would just barge in and Mamoru is out with Soari"

"Soari huh?" Minako folds her arms displeased.

Motoki bites his lip.

"I know Mina chan" "I know" he replies…

Motoki freezes when he see's who is at the door.

"Haruka san?"

"Michiru san?"

Haruka smirks.

"Who were you expecting?"

Michiru looks at Motoki's bare chest and narrows her eyes.

Just then Minako stands beside her beau, she too has her shirt unbuttoned revealing her sunshine yellow bra.

Haruka widens her eyes.

Michiru folds her arms and nods her head.

"See darling" "I told you Motoki and Minako were up to something"

She says with a snarl.

"So you did my love" Haruka replies…..

* * *

To be continued

Ooh -P

The next chapter will have Makoto finding out so keep reading!!!

Seiya and Mamoru will also make an appearance along with Soari san ("BOO")

New couples, new lives but for how long?????????


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ready for more twists and turns in Usagi's big idea?

Well here they come -

* * *

Makoto quickly checked her watch, the time was 4.55pm and she finished working at the Café in five minutes. She couldn't wait to see Motoki as she did every Friday afternoon after her shift….

"Mako two long blacks for table two please"

"Hai" Makoto called, attending to the order.

The brunette suddenly froze at table two when she saw who was there patiently waiting for their cup of espresso.

Her lips curled and eyes narrowed.

"Mamoru" She hissed.

The rather nice looking brown haired girl who was with him appeared a little shocked and confused at the waitress's cold reaction.

"Oh Makoto hello" Mamoru quietly replied.

"I take it you two know each other" "Im Soari pleased to meet you" the college student smiled and held out her hand.

Makoto ignored the friendly female and slammed her coffee down beside her. Soari jolted a little. Makoto placed one hand on her hip.

"Is this the girl you left Usagi for?" She rudely questioned.

Mamoru looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"Makoto please now is not the time"

Soari raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I think it's the perfect time" Miss Kino snapped.

She then glanced at Soari evilly.

"I bet Mr nasty hasn't told you that he's gonna be a dad"

Soari gasped.

"Ha didn't think so" "You see?" "You don't know him as well as you thought you did"

Mako sarcastically smiled.

Mamoru stood up and went to yank the coffee out of Makoto's hand when she let her wrist motion toward him, spilling the contents of the drink down his white shirt.

"Ah" He yelled.

"Oops sorry sir" she said with an evil wink.

The brown haired teenager then walked away and prepared to leave work for the night with a small grin on her face.

Soari busily wiped the coffee stain off of Mamoru with a paper towel.

"Are you going to let her get away with that?" She asked.

Mamoru sighed.

"Well there isn't much I can do" "She is Usagi's friend" he replied.

Soari looked disappointedly at the dark haired man sitting in front of her defeatedly.

"I don't care" She retorted. "That's unprofessional no matter what the circumstances may be between you and you're uh….ex girlfriend?"

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess she is yeah"

Soari smiled and cupped his face with her hands.

"I don't dislike you for what you and Usagi san did" "I think it's a little foolish but it doesn't change my opinion of you as a person" she warmly said.

Mamoru smiled back. How could any woman think that way of him after what he did?

As nice as Soari was to him, all the words in the world could not extinguish the guilt he had inside for cowering at the thought of raising a child with Usagi…..

When Mamoru and Soari arrived back home there was a message from Motoki san on his answering machine.

"Oh crap" Chiba exclaimed.

Soari rubbed his arm.

"What's wrong?"

Mamoru inhaled loudly and exhaled anxiously.

"Well everyone's about to find out so I may as well tell you" He replied.

"What?" Soari innocently asked.

"It's Motoki, you see that girl in the diner was his girlfriend"

Soari nodded her head.

"Oh, well that's great for him" She sarcastically snarled.

Soari san was not too fond of the first impression she got from Miss Makoto Kino.

"Yeah I said he WAS"……

Soari gasped.

"He didn't?"

Mamoru nodded, "Yeah, her name is Minako Aino and she is one of Usagi and Makoto's closest friends"

* * *

_Meanwhile at Motoki's (Where all the action is taking place)_

Makoto is being restrained by Haruka who is a little stronger than her but not by much. Michiru stands in front of the trembling blonde female so Makoto doesn't smack her down hard onto the carpet and throw her out the window into the street.

"YOU SLUT" "HOW DARE YOU"

She screamed.

Minako cried into Motoki's arms. He stood silently, comforting her by stroking her hair.

Makoto seethed.

"AND…YOU, YOU SICK TWO TIMING BASTARD"

YOU SAID WE WERE IN LOVE"

"WHAT A JOKE"

Makoto's face was bright red and sweat is dripping from her forehead.

"Makoto what they've done is horrible and wrong" Michiru said.

"But don't stoop to their level and use violence"

"Our level?" Motoki questioned. "We aren't the ones using force here"

Haruka glared at the man for saying such a thing, at the same time keeping a tight hold of Makoto's arms...

"YOU NASTY LITTLE PRICK HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?"

The brunette yelled fiercely.

Minako wiped her eyes and moved away from her blonde lover.

"Im so sorry Mako chan" She wept.

DON'T CALL ME CHAN, BITCH" was her response.

"She has every right to be angry" Haruka added.

"We know that" Motoki hissed.

Michiru shot the blonde man daggers.

"Don't you get like that" she warned.

Minako ran into the bathroom, causing a scene.

Makoto wanted to chase her but Motoki was in full view so she attempted to break free from Haruka san again and pounce on him first.

Her legs went flying, she still had her black school shoes on and black_ short_ shorts from work.

"Its okay Makoto san" "Come back to our place and we will talk about it" Michiru said with a sympathetic smile.

"I DON'T WANNA TALK I WANNA KILL THEM"

ESPECIALLY MINAKO BUT MOTOKI EVEN MORE"

Tears started to fall from her crème colored skin as she screamed.

Haruka pressed the tall brunette against the door and grabbed her shoulders with force. Makoto was taken back by Haruka's strength.

"Shh" "Now we will go downstairs and talk this through"

"If I had my way I would beat the living day lights out of that sleaze bag too but we're not going to do that are we?"

Motoki was furious at the two females. Firstly for showing up when Makoto arrived home, forcing the news out of him and then for bringing him and his love Minako down in front of Makoto.

"But I…" Makoto cried.

Haruka pressed a finger against the feisty young girl.

"I know honey. The blonde warmly replied. " "You're upset and noone blames you but you need to be the bigger person in all of this"

"Think of Usagi, scared and alone, carrying someone's baby"

Makoto calmed down a little and thought of her friend.

"She's in the car" Michiru smiled.

"Come on let's go and have a talk huh?"

Makoto wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"Well okay"

"That's my girl" Haruka whispered.

Michiru and Haruka had nothing more to say to Motoki or Minako. Silence filled the room as they three females left.

The moment Haruka had stepped out of the doorway; Makoto spun around and said one last thing to Motoki…

"I saw your best friend at work today"

Motoki widened his eyes.

"He was with another woman; I believe her name was sour"

Haruka laughed.

Michiru shook her head. "Oh jerk number two"

"You mean Soari san" Motoki corrected.

"I know what I said" Makoto rudely snapped back.

"I always wandered why you were friends with a selfish perverted asshole like him"

She scowled.

"Huh and now I know" she narrowed her eyes before flouncing out and said:

"You're just like him"

Michiru closed the door in front of the stunned male.

When the coast was clear, Minako stepped out of the bathroom in floods of tears.

Motoki walked beside her and cuddled her gently around the waist.

"I feel so bad" "How could I be that type of girl?"

Motoki kissed her on the head.

"How could I be that kind of guy?"

* * *

Makoto furiously entered the vehicle and sat next to Usagi.

"I never wanna see him or HER again" she yelled.

Usagi looked frightened and confused.

"Oh sorry Usa chan" she tapped her blonde friend on the stomach.

"You know what I just saw?"

Usagi shook her head.

Michiru and Haruka stepped into the car….

"You didn't know did you Usagi?" Haruka asked.

"Know what?" the pregnant teen asked.

"Oh that's so freakin typical" "they kept it a freakin secret from everyone" Makoto spat.

"Uh Mako chan; "who did?" Usagi questioned.

Makoto cleared her throat and clenched her fists.

"Motoki and Minako were having an affair BEHIND MY BACK"

Usagi looked horrified and very sad for Makoto.

She started to whimper and rested her head against her friend.

"Im sorry Mako chan" "I had no idea"

Makoto patted Usagi's hair and forced a tiny smile.

"Yeah well it's not your fault Usa chan"

Michiru turned around from the front seat.

"It's not yours either Mako chan"

"I know" Makoto nodded admittedly.

"All guys are pigs Usagi"

"Mamoru is scum, Motoki is scum and even our so called best friend can not be trusted"

She said this with anger in her emerald eyes.

Haruka sped along the highway….

Usagi wanted to agree with Makoto when she said that they weren't going to see either Motoki or Mamoru again……..She wanted to hate Mamoru for what he did but she just couldn't.

* * *

Usa lay awake in her new bedroom that night while Makoto stayed up late chatting about how disgustingly perverse Mamoru and Motoki were.

"It's good that our little Usa is out of those three idiots house too" Mako grunted, pouring herself a glass of scotch that was in the girls kitchen.

Haruka let Makoto go for it, she wasn't about to stop someone with a broken heart not even be able to drown her sorrows…even if she was underage.

"I thought you admired the Kou brothers" Michiru said, sipping on a glass of orange juice (she didn't drink)

"Yeah well that was until I found out that all men are asses"

"I mean Seiya only wanted Usagi there so he could eventually take advantage of her"

Haruka nodded.

"Why do you think we got her outta there?"

Michiru sighed and smiled at Mako and Haru….

"Now I know you dislike men Haruka dear but don't go influencing Makoto, there are some nice ones out there too you know"

Haruka narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

"You be quiet sugar"

Michiru smiled and winked.

"Im never quiet, not at home"

Haruka blushed and grabbed Michiru gently. She pressed her lips against hers while Makoto watched with surprising interest……..

She rested her head in her hands and lay on the couch.

"If all else fails I can get with a girl next time" Makoto said.

Michiru and Haruka froze and looked at the brunette.

"Im serious" Mako replied.

Haruka smiled, Michiru shook her head.

"You see what you've done darling"

Haruka kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and nodded.

"I know isn't it great?" She replied.

Makoto rolled her eyes while the two girls played affectionately on the other sofa together…

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Naru knocked on the door….She held in a deep breath and waited for Mrs Tsukino to answer.

"Hello…oh hello Naru san" The blue haired woman smiled.

"Uh you know that Usagi is not with us at the moment" There was slight pain in Ikuku's voice when she said that.

Naru nodded.

"Yes I do"

Usagi's mother nodded back and looked at the redhead oddly.

"Is there something you want dear?"

"Well as a matter of fact" Naru replied.

"May I please come in?"

Ikuku lead Naru san into the living room. Shingo was upstairs while Kenji hadn't finished work yet. (He worked late on Fridays)

"Would you like some green tea?" "Or perhaps a juice?" Ikuku offered.

Naru shook her head and sat on the couch.

"I won't be here for long"

Ikuku sat beside her.

She pressed her school skirt against her hands uneasily…

"I would like to ask, well Im pretty sure noone else that she knows has asked you yet"

Ikuku looked suspiciously at the teenage girl.

"Did Usagi put you up to this?"

Naru held her hands out and shook her head fiercely.

"No way, she doesn't even know I'm here" "Noone does"

Ikuku folded her arms.

"I see" she replied.

"Then why do you want to know why I asked Usagi to leave our house?"

Naru gasped, Ikuku Tsukino was on to it…..

"Well in all fairness Mrs Tsukino you kind of kicked her out"

Naru said nervously.

Ikuku nodded.

"I had my reasons Naru" she replied with a sad voice.

"I still love her you know" "I just can't stand to look at her right now"

A small tear fell from Ikuku's blue eyes.

Naru didn't feel in the least bit sympathetic for Usagi's Mother.

"Mrs Tsukino, can you stand to look at me?"

Ikuku wiped her eyes and raised a brow.

"Why, yes Naru" "where did that come from?"

Naru looked down.

"Well I'm not even your own flesh and blood and you welcomed me into your house, looked at me when you spoke to me, even offered me something to drink"

Ikuku felt a little guilty but remained firm.

"Naru this is completely different" "Usagi decided to do something without discussing it with anyone not even her boyfriend"

"I didn't want my daughter associating with him from the beginning but would she listen?" "NO"

Naru stood up and took a deep breath.

"Mrs Tsukino I can understand why you're angry but if you're not going to talk to Usagi chan then you may as well not talk to me"

Ikuku rose to her feet and put one hand on Naru.

"Don't be ridiculous Naru chan" She shook her head at the red haired girl, before narrowing her dark eyes and asking why ever not?

"Because…." Naru closed her eyes and scrunched up her fists.

"IM PREGNANT TOO"

TO be continued.

* * *

Heeee

A little twist there huh?

No Rei or Ami san in that chapter and no sign of the starlight's

Hold on they will come back….

What will happen with Usagi and Mamoru?

Will Makoto ever be able to talk to Minako/Motoki or Any guy again?

What about Seiya? Will he ever get his kiss with Usa?

Read on and find out -


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the continued support people -

now on with the fic, its been long enough since i last updated _("gomen" for that)_

_Usagis big idea_

* * *

**Chapter 10  
_Double trouble_**

* * *

Mamoru runs a hand through his dark bangs. He briskly stirs two mugs of hot coffee and watches the sun rise out of his apartment building. a brunette female emerges out of the bedroom and wraps her arms around the college student. Mamoru feels her soft grip on his waist. 

"Soari" He murmers, closing his eyes gently.

She kisses Mamoru on the back of the neck before heading into the lounge with her drink.

"Mamoru, not that I am complaining" "but how long has it been since you and Usagi broke up?"

Mamoru froze still. Thoughts of the now heavily pregnant Usagi were filling his mind. He had not encountered her in months, not since the blow up with Rei..or was it earlier than that?

"Why?" He asks.

Soari purses her lips against the tip of the white mug and nods her head in thought.

She sighs heavily.

"I know you want to take things slowly and dont get me wrong, I rather like sharing a bed with you Mamoru dear but..."

She bites her bottom lip and blushes.

Mamoru in turn blushes in embarrassment.

He walks over to Soari and places one hand on her knee.

"Im just not ready for the next step yet"

Soari rolls her eyes. She thinks of how ready Mamoru must have been with Usagi, she was pregnant to him after all.

_"I bet she was more tempting than I was"  
_Soari is careful not to let her inward thought slip out.

"Im willing to wait for you" She says instead, with a large fake smile.

Mamoru grins warmly back at her and kisses Soari on the cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Usagi waddles into the kitchen of Haruka and Michiru's. Her stomach is growing by the day.

"Wow only two months to go" Michiru smiles.

She was busy preparing lunch for her and Haruka to take to college.  
Usagi pats her stomach and arches her neck back with a loud yawn.

"Im seeing Seiya after he finishes school today" she announces.

Her blue eyes look at Michiru innocently. Michiru narrows her aqua eyes and shakes her head with a laugh.

" You thought you'd wait til Haruka was in the shower huh?"

Usagi blushes and looks sheepishly at the floor.

Michiru wraps an arm around the pregnant teen and smiles.

"Well since i am the 'nice' one i will let you see him BUT make sure you are home no later than 7pm" she sternly warns.

Usagi giggles and nods her head.

She pours herself a bowl of cereal and watched Michiru busy herself in the kitchen. The blonde then let out a small sigh. If only her real parents had been more like her friends were.

Her mother still didnt talk to her and since the night Naru had explained her pregnancy, she hasnt associated herself with any of Usagi's friends. The one whom Ikuku disliked the most was herself but she said it was Minako for having the affair...(How she found out I'll never know)

* * *

Later that day: 

Naru and Usagi met up at one of the inner city cafe's. Usagi as usual was starving but this time she had an excuse, she was feeding for two. Naru rubs her stomach and pouts.

"The little guy dosent stop kicking" She moans.

Usagi smiles and looks at her redheaded friend with a smile. A smile that is hiding her own inner sadness. She sighs inwardly when Naru's over attentive boy friend arrives. His uniform is a mess and he is carrying school books in one hand while trying not to drop the magazine he has in his other hand.

Umino jumps beside his redhaired Fianc'e. Naru sighs and asks what her husband to be was so over the top with excitment about.

FIANC'E (you may ask)

The tale was, that he panicked and purposed to Naru in the rain under a tall cherry blossom a couple of days ago. Coming from a wealthy family he was able to afford a ring and to be able to accomodate his lovely new wife to be while she looked after the baby.

"This magazine is full of items both our parents agreed to go half on for the newborn" the excited teen explained.

Naru sighed and rubbed her stomach.

"Could you at least call him our Son?"

Umino averted his eyes to Naru's bulge and starred lovingly at it.

He then clasped her hand,

"You sure you dont mind me continuing with my studies, and going off to college?"

He cared alot of Naru and didnt want to see her miserable even if it meant compromising his own future.

Naru looked sweetly back at her fianc'e. She shook her head and smiled.

"You're the smart one" "Im the pretty one"

This made them both laugh and share a small kiss on the booth.

Usagi observed the two high school sweethearts, this made her pine for her Mamoru. Sure she had Haruka, Michiru and her friends there to help her, what she didnt have was the support of her family or the father to be.

Just then a male in a long red coat approached Usagi with a warm kiss on the cheek.

"Seiya" She basfully giggled.

"Hey dumpling" He replied.

Usagi then looked away from her milkshake and sighed.

"Everyone at school knows" "my parents hate me and worst of all..." "Mamoru dosent want me"

Tears began to form as she spoke these words.

Naru placed a hand on Usagi's while Seiya wrapped his arms around her.

"Dont you concern yourself with those opinons"

he then leant in and whispered. "Theyre all crazy, every last one"

This made Usagi giggle a litle.

While Umino and Naru faught over baby names rather loudly (they didnt care that their peers new all about their situation, they didnt care if public passers by knew)

Seiya removed Usagi from the booth and took her outside for a drive around the city.

"I'll bring you home in one peice" He said with a wink.

Usagi felt queasy and light on her feet as they headed toward Seiya's convertable.

"Ah" the blonde clenched onto her stomach and squinted.

Seiya immediatly scooped the teenage girl up into his arms and gently placed her in the front seat of the car.

"there you go dumpling"

"thankyou seiya" Usai yawns,resting in the leather seat.

"Someone's gotta look after you" he says, starting the car.

Usagi rubbed her stomach and wandered the sex of her baby. Naru and Umino had guessed they were having a boy, and that was confirmed the other day at the scan. Usagi did not want to know the baby's gender, at this stage just getting through the last trimester was hard enough.

Seiya knew that Usagi longed for her Mamo-chan. She wished he would be the father of her child and hug and kiss her like he used to. Seiya also wished, he wished she would see reality including what was right infront of her...

The drive to Haruka's was silent. Usagi looked out the window, past the busy inner streets and observed other cars stuck in traffic and looking frustrated, jamming their horns and yelling out.

Usagi looked twice at the dark veichle that was across from Seiyas. Sure enough driving that black Mercedes was Mamoru Chiba...alone.

Usagi pressed her hands against the window and starred at him, he yawned and turned around to see a pregnant blonde girl starring back at him. the sunset over their hair and eyes, Usagi's tears looked red and yellow in the sunset. Mamoru could not help but stare back.

He mouthed the words USAGI and the cars started to move again.

Usagi moved her face away from the glass and wept, she used the mist from her breath to draw a tiny heart in the window, Mamoru was able to catch a glimpse of her artwork as he drove away...

* * *

Later that night

Mamoru lay on his bed thinking. Minako and Motoki were up in his apartment chatting away with some of his college pals and listening to music. Soari and him had been growing colder as he wasmore and more focused on his prediciment with the baby anbd soari could see that.

He wanted to ask everyone to shut up and go home, but they were his friends who he had invited on a friday night to get together.

Minako knocked on his door.

"Mamoru are you alright?"

Mamoru rubbed his eyes and opened the door. his hair was sticky and his eyes were red.

Minako raised an eyebrow.

"Uh when was the last time you got any sleep?" she questioned.

Mamoru ignored the question and said he would be out in a few minutes. He needed some time to freshen up for a bit.

He looked at himself in the mirror then turned his head away in disgust.

"How could i have done that?" "To Usagi?"

"My little bunny" he agonized to himself aloud.

"Her parents dont care"

"She's all alone and now she thinks im with Soari",he flops back onto his bed and buries his head n his hands.

Dark black bangs touch the base of his hand, annoying his skin.

"Im sorry Usagi"

"What have i done?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

well well well... 

Should Mamoru confess and apologize?

Will Usagi take him back, was her idea really worth it and What about those parents of hers?

Also Just what are Naru and Umino going to name their baby?

FIND OUT IN THE THRILLING NEW CHAPTER 11

OUT SOON


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers thank yous and -hugs- for the reviews

* * *

I thought I would focus on the romantic side of the relationships in this chapter regardless of what people's opinions of certain pairs may be (Minako and Motoki etc)  
The story needs some sweetness 

So here's the first half of it. (The forgiveness chapter is on its way after this one )

Let me know if you still like it XD

(Katie)

Lyrics in this chapter are by **Michelle branch**  
From her album: _"The spirit room" _

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Always be right there...**_

_**"We wont be long okay?" "We'll be back by ten no later"**_

_**"Are you sure you're okay to wait for Naru to come over, by yourself?"  
**_

Usagi ponders on Haruka and Michiru's words as they left for a much needed night out. She sits in the large living room with the television blaring infront of her.

She is holding a photo of her family in her hands. Usagi weeps at the sight of her parents smiling with their hands placed on her and Shinbo.  
all of a Sudden the teenage girl feels a jolt in her stomach. The baby was kicking.

Usagi pats her large baby bump and soothes herself with thoughts of the baby swimming around inside of her. There had been a call earlier from Naru, who as busy helping Umino finish his exam, they would have all been seniors in the coming summer, instead Naru and Usagi were to be teenage mothers...

Usagi sighs when she thought of her redheaded friend, all snuggly in Umino's arms. She had spent almost everyday at his place, as it was alot larger than her Mothers place. Usagi wished she had the security that Naru had bringing a baby into the world. For a start Naru's baby would know her father, secondly they would be living together happily and thirdly both sets of parents were adjusting well to the news.

Tears started to fall again. Fresh salty stains ran down her cheeks and clung to her free flowing blonde hair.

"What a stupid idea" She cries aloud.

* * *

All that he can think of his her face in that car. How the tears must be falling from her large blue eyes. The silk p.j's she will be wearing with white bunny slippers. He winces at the thought of her parents attitude towards her...and to him. He smiles slightly at the thought of Naru and Umino. Despite his desire to get into college after senior year, he was willing to pur it aside for a year to devote his time to Naru and his soon to be child. 

He runs one hand through his black bangs and sighs loudly at the thought of going to see her. Haruka and Michiru would be there for sure. The mere thought of him at the door would send them into a frenzy. They wont even allow Seiya in the house alone with her, and he hasnt done anything...or has he?

_"Im so stupid" he cries._

_"What if i missed my chance, and she is with Seiya?" "HIM"_

_"Can i blame her for choosing him over me?"_

with every ounce of courage, Mamoru reaches for his cell phone and starts to call her...

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Hey Usa chan" Naru happily hugs her pregnant friend. 

The two of them pat each other on the stomach.

Usagi leads her friend into the living room and offers her a drink. Naru removes her pink winter coat and takes some deep breaths.

"Being pregnant isnt easy" she cringes at the sight of her large gut and swollen feet, which she can only barely see.

"You're telling me Naru" Usagi moans, rubbing her sweaty forehead.

"Umino will be back in an hour, he's so busy studying" Naru explains."That boy, honestly" "I tell him he worries too much"

Usagi smiles and pats Naru on the head.

"Yeah but he loves you Naru chan" her voice is soft and sympathetic.

Naru looks at her blonde pal and strokes her cheek, she could see the tear stains freshly imprinted on them.

"Sweetie its gonna be okay" she warmly says.

"You have support from us, and Haruka and Michiru and..."

"Yeah but I dont have my family...or him" Usagi interrupts with tears forming again in her eyes.

Naru places a hand on her weeping friends shoulder.

"Usa listen to me" she firmly says.  
"who was there for you when you were throwing up every morning?"

Usagi rubs her eyes..

"Uh, Haruka, Rei, You...ah a mix of you guys really" she blubbers.

Naru shakes her head.

"Okay bad example" she tries to think of another scenario...

"okay what about when you first found out you were pregnant?" "and your parents had kicked you out?"

Usage listens to what Naru is saying but dosent quite understand where she is going with this.

"Who was their for you Usagi?"

"Uh...Seiya helped and...oh" Usagi gasps when she thinks of the person who has helped her through the past eight and a half months despite Haruka and Michiru's narrowed eyes towards him."

"After you found out I was pregnant and we went out shopping for baby clothes;  
"who took us there, followed us around the mall and held your hair back while you threw up the chocolate muffin they got you?" 

Naru didnt need to wait for Usagi to reply, she saw it all in her face.

"Call Seiya go on" "while Haruka and Michiru are out" Naru says with a giggle.

"Oh i dont know" Usagi blushes.

"Besides he called earlier and I told him that Haruka and Michiru were out for the night" She explains.

Naru gasps happily.

"You know what that means?" she grins.

"Uh no?" Usagi questions.

"Ah Usa you are so dense, it means he's on his way over"

"WHAT?" Usagi yelps. "He never said..."

"He didnt have too" Naru replies.

To prove Naru was right, almost seconds after she spoke there was a ring on the door bell to Haru and Michi's apartment.

Naru giggles and waddles towards the door with Usagi.

"KONBANWA" A deep voice says at the door.

"Seiya" Usagi half smiles...

Seiya gave the pregnant girl a warm hug and a tiny peck on the cheek. Naru stood beside them and winked at Usagi. 

"My my dont you look lovely in your P.J's" the singer jokes.

Usagi blushes and looks to the floor. "Stop it" she play laughs.

After about an hour of light conversation between the three, Umino appears and whisks his lover home.

On the way out, he asks very subtly if she had "broke the news yet"

the pregnant redhead shakes her head and presses her finger against her boyfriends lips.

"When the time is right I will tell them" She says with a cute smile.

As Seiya and Usagi wave goodbye to the couple, Naru winks at Usagi once more...

"Have fun you two" "Take care of her Seiya..."

Seiya holds in a laugh while Usagi plays with her hair uneasily.

Silence fills the room...Seiya looks at the blondes large blue eyes and smiles.

Usagi looks at Seiya and holds out her hand.

"Seiya would you follow me?" She asks

The brunette doesnt think twice to latch on to her soft palm and let the female lead him into her room.

Usagi slowly makes her way to her bed, Seiya helps her sit down and rubs on her stomach for comfort.

"I want to thank you" She softly says.

Seiya looks up into the girls eyes. "Huh?"

"Thankyou for all of your help, you have been so good to me"

Seiya smiles and shrugs.

"It was nothing" He calmly replies.

"Yes it was" Usagi raises her voice.

"You have your band and school and your own famiy to think off" "You didnt have to drive me places and buy me things"  
Usagi talks about the past few months where Seiya has been there when she needed someone and all of her friends were busy with their own lives.

"You're other friends have helped you out too you know?" Seiya replies, pressing his hands on her stomach gently.

"But not like you have Seiya kun" She softly says.

"I know Haruka and Michiru have been awesome" "but you..." "You didnt have to do anything and you did"

Seiya listens to the fragile girl speak. He nods in agreement and places his hand on hers, together they feel the baby kick. Usagi lets out a small laugh.

"The baby's been doing that alot lately" she says.

Seiya looks at Usagi with intense eyes. He lifts her other hand to his lips and kisses her fingers softly.

"I do this because I care about you Usa" "You deserve better than what Mamoru Chiba gave you"

"Oh" Usagi whimpers.

Seiya dries her tears with his hand and cups her face.

"If i was that baby's father I would be happy"

"what?" Usagi gasps.

"Okay so maybe it was a little sooner than it could have been, but the point is this baby is part of you Usagi Tsukino"

Usagi feels a warmth surround her when Seiya speaks. She leans herself on him and closes her eyes.

He sits on the bed and strokes her long hair while whispering...

"Just to know I was a part of something you helped create would be all I need Usagi"

"It dosent matter if Its not me this time, what matters is I'm here"

Usagi smiles with overwhelmed tears of joy.

"I'll always be there..."

_**when you're all alone  
and you need a light  
someone to guide you through the night  
Just remember that i am here to hold you close  
and dry your tears**_

_**just when you thought you were falling  
You know il always be right there  
**_

* * *

The sound of Haruka and Michiru's voices could be heard coming toward Usagi's bedroom. 

Seiya lay the blonde down and wrapped a soft blanket over her.

"Id better go" he whispers...

Usagi wipes her eyes and murmurs.

"Seiya, wha?"

The next thing Usagi knows, Seiya is gone and Haruka and Michiru are standing by the doorway.

"Let her sleep" "We'll talk to her in the morning" "Seiya says nothing happened"  
Michiru whispers, with her hand on her lover shoulder

"It better damn well not have" the blonde grunts. "The nerve"

Michiru hushes her girlfriend.

"Come on I'll fix you a drink"

Haruka follows the blue haired girl out of the bedroom.

"You're going to wear that satan red lingere tonight arent you?" she smirks.

Michiru giggles and throws her white coat at her with a wink..."We'll see"

* * *

midnight looms over the city... 

Usagi is stirring, her cell phone is vibrating, she kept it close by her bed incase of an emergency (Naru or her going into labor)  
She rubs her eyes and pushes the talk button on her phone, not stopping to see who is calling.

"Hel..hello" she mumbles.

"Usako?" a familiar voice replies.

"MAMORU-SAN?" she yelps, her blue eyes start to widen...

"Please, call me Mamo-chan"

* * *

To be continued in

_Always be right there **Pt 2**_

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 _ I'll Always be right there  
Part two_

Hello again and wow thanks so much for the reviews, I cant believe how popular chapter 11 was -  
You readers are awesome…..truly awesome!  
A/N

**The song is called _"Always be right there"_**

**From Michelle branchs' album_ "the spirit room"_**

* * *

Minako adjusts her pink satin bra. she does a twirl in the mirror infront of her. Too look at; Miss Aino is a stunning blonde student with a beautiful figure and entising smile. Underneath the smile is nothing but hurt at the moment. Her mother had almost forced her to choose between Motoki and school, naturally Mina chose the guy she risked her friendship with Makoto for. 

Minako now lives with her boyfriend in his inner city apartment. While he is at college , she is preparing herself for a career in fashion at the end of the year. With summer almost here, Minako didnt have much time until end of year exams.

Minako brushes her long blonde hair and stares out the window into the colorful night sky. Motoki would be home from Crown any minute. Her eyes glistened with tears when she thought of Usagi and Mamoru, they saw the father to be frequently but as for her bubbly blonde friend? Minako hadnt seen Usagi since the big argument between her and Motoko.

"Moto-chan" She cries into her palms.

"I'm so sorry"

Feeling all alone with noone to talk to and being known as the _Slut _that stole the bruntette chicks boyfriend, Minako sits alone and waits for her boyfriend to come home each night. Her life is parties with his pals from college, those of whom still talk to him on the weekends. She sighs loudly when she remembers the sleepovers and so called "Study Sessions"her and the girls would have on friday's. A tear fell from Minako's eye when she thinks of Usagi all alone in Haruka and Michiru's house day after day, feeling sick and lonely with no parents to call on for help or loving boyfriend to hold her hair back when she throws up in the mornings.

School is the hardest part, Minako was known for her popularity and flirty manner, this time it had finally came and smacked her down. Thinking of Motoko's glaring green eyes when she walks down the hall with her other friends at high school makes her cringe. She knows Motoko feels hatred towards her, but the feelings toward the guy who cheated on her was almost violent.

"I cant wait til this year is over" she pines, laying on her lovers bed.

there is then a knock on the door, followed by a loud buzzing sound.

Minako jumps off the bed and races to the door. She wraps a rose colored bath robe around her as she curiously unlocks the apartment door.

"Rei?" She gasps.

"Hey Mina chan" "Can I uh..come in?"

Minako nods happily and pours her dark haired friend a tall glass of red wine.

"Here Im sure Moto-chan wont mind" She hands her friend the drink.

Rei removes her red coat and presses her hands on her knees.

"Minako" She says.

The blonde slowly observes the way her friend runs her finger up and down the stem of the wine glass. She moves towards her and looks into her violet eyes.

"Rei..."I'm "I dont know what to say"

Miss hino takes a large sip of the cool wine and takes a deep breath.

"Look Minako dont say anything okay?" "Let me do the talking"

Minako smirks, "that will make a change"

Rei raises and eye brow and nudges her blonde friend playfully.

"You be quiet missy"

Minako laughs, she hasnt laughed like that in a fair few months.

She places her hand on Rei's shoulder and leans against her for support.

"I miss you Rei rei" "You're my best friend and i destroyed everything"

Rei listens to the soft words of her distraught friend. She strokes her head and soothes Minako with words of reassurance.

"Mina-chan, what you did was low, but time does heal all wounds" "Besides i dont think its fair that you take all the blame"  
Rei has always had a cautious eye when it came to males.

The blonde nods her head, which is resting on Rei's shoulder.

"Also Minako..." "You're my best friend too"

"these last few months have been hell for all of us"

Tears trickle down Minako's delicate face...

"Poor Usagi and Naru..."

Rei gasps, "you know about Naru?"

"Offcourse i do, we did go to the same high school if you remember" Minako replies, wiping her eyes.

"Well anyway Mina I want you to know that I dont agree with what you and Motoki san did"

"Rei.."

Rei continues over Minako.

"At the same time you are my friend...before Motoko, you are closer to me than any girl could ever be as a friend"  
"So no matter what i am here for you always"

Minako widens her eyes and looks up at her best friend.

"Thankyou so much Rei"She flings both arms around her elegant pal.

"You know im here for you too right?"

Rei nods her head and clings on tight to her blonde friend.

"Yeah I know, thats why I'm here"

_**When youre all alone  
and you need a friend  
someone to help you to the end  
When you need someone to catch you when you fall  
i'll be there through it all**_

_**just when you thought you were losing... you know il always be right there**_

* * *

Usagi watches the sunrise on a spring morning from her bedroom. 

She was awaiting a visit from Mamoru san who said he had alot of time to think about things and wanted to talk to her.

A certain amount of feelings in Usagi were swirling around inside of her...

_Seiya  
Mamoru  
Seiya  
Mamoru_

"Seiya loves me right now""But Mamoru was my first and he is the father of our baby"  
"Seiya is there for me whenever i need him"  
"He'll look after me...and the baby and protect me"  
"Haruka and Michiru dont seem to hate him as much as Mamoru"

"But still"...

"Mamo-chan" The pregnant girl wails into her soft pillow...

Just then...

Usagi hears a loud "what the hell are you doing here?" coming from Haruka Tenoh.

She waddles over to the door as fast as she can. Haruka was not pleased to see Mamoru standing at the door with a bunch of red roses in his hand, especially this early in the morning.

"Please Haruka chan let Mamoru come in" the pregnant teen pleads.

Haruka is still in her silk night shirt, she had not enjoyed being woken up...and by Chiba of all people!

"You mean to say you're alright with this?" She growls.

Usagi nodds with slight embarrassment. she knew how much Haruka and Michiru had done for her and the last thing she wanted to do was upset them.

"We just want to talk"...she looks up at Haruka with those sparkling blue eyes.

Even Miss Tenoh could not resist the puppy dog innocence that was glistening from her eyes...

Sighing, Haruka agreed to let an Mamoru chiba in.

"If anything happens to you little kitten, I will not be going easy on HIM" the blonde points to the awkwardly nervous male.

When Haruka was back in her room, sleeping until her girlfriend came back from work, Usagi was able to usher Mamoru into the lounge.

"Oww" She clenched onto her stomach. Mamoru places both hands around her and sits Usagi down gently.

"Th...thankyou" She mumbles, her cheeks aglow.

"No thankyou Usako" He softly replies.

Usagi gasps, it felt like an eterenity since Mamoru Chiba had called her Usako.

Usagi breaths in and out heavily. She winces at the baby kicking inside of her...

Mamoru seizes this opportunity and presses his hands firmly on her bump. He feels the baby's kicks against his palms and smiles. He then leans his head on Usagi's stomach and feels the warmth against his face. Usagi has tears forming in her eyes, she couldnt help it. There was something about this scene that made her feel so special, so secure and so right.

Mamoru then looks up at the teary blonde and uses his fingers to wipe her eyes. He places his hands on her knees.

"Usagi i am so sorry, I was confused and unsure" "I was just as bad as the family who kicked you out when they found out"

Usagi listens and holds in tears behind her eyes. She nodds her head slowly and sighs.

Mamoru cups her face and apologizes again.

"I didnt take responsibility when i should have, i wasnt there for you through this pregnancy"  
"and worst of all i became involved with someone i didnt even love"..."just to try to get away from the guilt i felt for dismissing you"

Usagi didnt know what to do, could she really beleive this guy?

"I know that Seiya has been alot more supportive than I have" he sighs.

"If you have chosen him to be the baby's father than i do not blame you Usako" he squints at the thought of Seiya caressing the girl carrying his baby.

"No...no...nothing has happened with Seiya and me yet Mamoru san" Usagi blubbers.

Mamoru continues to wipe her face with one hand, while his other hand soothes her large bump.

"And...I was never physical with Saori" "She wanted to be but i couldnt do it Usako"

Usagi wants to beleive his words are true. She cups his face with her hands and looks into his deep blue eyes.

They seemed full of truth and hurt, and she wanted them to be hurt, because that is how she felt for so long.

Mamoru nuzzles his nose against hers and assures her again that nothing happened with him and Soari that was sexual.

"Oh Mamoru, i like Seiya i really do and he would be devastated if i go back to you" "everyone would be" she says with fresh tears.

"I know Usako, beleive me i know" Mamoru pleads. He sits beside the blonde and wraps his arms around her, covering her pregnant belly, she leans against him and closes her eyes.

"I want to see our little daughter or son take their first step" "I want to be there when they say their first word and eat their first twinkie" Usagi giggles amidst the tears at his words.

"I want to be able to show this child just how important they are" he pauses and strokes her hair.

"Also, I want them to know how important you are Usako"

Usagi looks at Chiba with hopeful eyes...

"Really?" She whispers.

Mamoru leans in and replies "Really" With a soft kiss.

"Mamoru" she murmurs.

"Please call me Mamo-chan" he sensually replies, kissing her softer and more intense.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Michiru yells.

Usagi gasps. Mamoru jolts and they both immediatley seperate a few inches from each other.

Haruka comes storming out, her hair is messy and she has a towel wrapped around her hair.

She too flares when she sees Usagi blushing and Mamoru with his hand subtly touching her breast.

"Oh uh..." He flinches and takes his hand off of Usagi.

The awkward silence is broken with the sound of Makoto, Ami and Seiya who barge in.

"You ready to go Usa..."

Their words are cut short when they two observe the scene...

Seiya looks like he will explode at Mamoru and Haruka has flames in her eyes...

To make matters even worse, The door which is already wide open welcomes Rei ...and Minako san with Motoki close behind.

More gasps can be heard.

Motoko looks at the two blonde lovers with rage. Everyone looks at Rei curiously.

"TRAITOR" the brunette spits.

"Listen guys Mina chan and I..." Rei stops talking when she see's the look and everyone else, then at Usagi and Mamoru embarrased and on the couch together in Haruka and Michiru's apartment.

"USAGI" She bleets,

"MAMORU" Michiru seethes.

Usagi closes her eyes and tries to imagine being somehwere else..anywhere but here!

Seiyas green eyes are ripe with pain and shock..he dosent know what to say, instead he walks out of the apartment and closes the door.

"Now look what you two have done" Rei growls.

"Stop this" Ami intervienes.

"Yeah Rei youre the one hanging around THEM" Makoto rudely points to Minako and Motoki.

"Now wait a minute" Mina and Rei both scream. "We are best friends, nothings gonna change that sorry"

"Yeah just like Mamoru and me" Motoki adds.

Haruka, Motoko and Michiru glare heavily at the blonde male...

"GET OUT" "BOTH OF YOU" Michicu points to the door.

"NO Im sick of this" Minako screams. Rei stands by her side.

Motoko can feel tears forming but they are quickly turning into rage...

She clenches her fists and removes her green blazer.

"Thats it" "Who do i smash first?" She lunges in Motoki's general direction.

Minako blocks her and his thrown onto the ground.

"MINA" Rei screams...

Everyone gathers around Minako and Motoko stands beside Usagi and Mamoru shaking nervously.

"I..I...always said I'd it her but I never meant to" her hands are numb.

Usagi cant take much more of this:  
the Mina and Motoki thing  
Mamoru and Seiya...  
Now Minako laying helpless on the floor with a gash across her face

All of sudden Usagi reopens her eyes.

"YEOW" She screeches.

A sudden rush of pain digs inside at her. Suddenely water starts gushing out from underneath her...

Everyone immediatley freezes.

Mamoru helps her up, while Haruka grabs the other side of her body and lifts her downstairs.

Rei and Motoki pick up and Minako and follow the rest of the group to the hospital.

Ami clenches onto Usagi's hand and Michiru reassures her that everything will be okay...

Mamoru speeds along to the hospital with Usagi wincing in pain in the backseat.

Haruka and Michiru sit on either side consoling her and stroking her hair...

Meanwhile:

Motoki drives along the highway to the airport with Ami and Rei in the backseat nursing Minako who is barely concious.

Now was the time to put everything aside and focus on Usagi...who was about to fullfill her great idea!

ill be there through the good times and the bad and well be there for each other  
Cuz youre the best friend i ever had

just when you though it was over  
you know il always be right there

(mamoru and usagi...end of chapter)

"Ill always be right there

sometimes it isn't a lack of personal space  
its exactly what you need …….

* * *

TBC In chapter 13 

In the next chapter:Real friendships are revealed and tested  
A new baby is born  
Descions need to be made between couples...or do they?

Plus whats happening with Seiya?  
Where did Motoko go to?

And why does an old Flame of Motoki's decide to call...?

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Usagi's big idea

_Chapter 14  
something old, something new...  
_

* * *

_A/N _

Wow 13 already… thankyou's and huggles for the reviews and lovely PM's  
Im enjoying this too - its a fun story to write, although I might add i have been a little preoccupied with a certain anime named DEATH NOTE at the moment.  
37 episodes wahoo -

_A baby is on the way, new romances blossom while old ones rekindle  
Or do they?_

* * *

He walks down the long cold main street, coutning the steps he takes.  
He observes his position in life...  
A successful singer with a great academic future in the meantime. 

Yet _her _blue eyes and soft blonde hair would have been enough to cover the goals in his already envied life

Give the band succession to someone else, let someone who wants it travel overseas while studying a degree in music.

Fearing that this will be the only girl he would ever love, he ran out of the apartment while she clung onto Mamoru for dear life. His blue eyes met hers and he knew it was over...

It was over before it begun  
After giving so much, it was Mamoru who won  
The road is long and cold tonight  
He forgets his dreams that block his sight  
Does he hope she will change her mind?  
And run to him when she's in a bind?  
Is he living in denial?  
Each moment with her was so worthwhile

Soft brown hair blows in the wind as she walks down the street...  
She apologized for not being able to follow the crowd who were in a panic over the labor of her dear friend Usagi.

It wasnt her fault, just everybody else's.

"LOVE STINKS" she yells at the top of her lungs, stomping down the wet concrete in her high green boots.

Betrayed by her friendCheated by her lover  
Swearing off hope of finding another  
Blocking her tears with deep emerald eyes  
walking alone with the moon by her side  
Thinking of the fool usagi had been  
Taking that slime back after all they had both seen  
Mamoru cant be trusted motoki is vile  
She says she cant trust but she too hides her smile...

_Strangers in the night  
Holding on so tight_

_To what they never had  
Feeling inner sad_

_Just then the two paths meet  
In the middle of the street  
_

_they stare with open eyes  
underneath the navy sky_

"Seiya?"

"Makoto?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Tokyo general... 

The crowd race toward the delivery room with Usagi bellowing at the top of her lungs for the pain to go away.

"Someone get this girl an epidural" Rei screams, her soft red dress, ruffling as she runs.

Mamoru holds onto Usagi with a tight grip while Haruka and michiru lower her onto the white bed. The midwife approaches with a warm smile and asks those who arent closely related to the baby to kindly leave.

Haruka folds her arms.

Michiru sneers, "We are practically her mothers, we arent going anywhere"

The midwife raises her perfectly shaped brow.

"LET THEM STAY" usagi yells.

Her face is bright red and sweat is dripping down her face and onto her gown.

Rei and Minako huddle around their friend..with Ami coaching the young mother to be on the other side.

Noone ended up leaving Usagi that night.

When she had finally been given something to try to numb the pain, Usagi started panting and latched onto Mamoru's hand.

She looked in his blue eyes with pain. He looked back with deep sympathy.

He squeezed softly on her hand and assured her that he is here for her.

"Im sorry Usako" he kisses her on the forehead as she leans back in slight agony.

"I dont wanna do this" "I wanna go home" she cries.

Haruka wipes Usagi's face with a soft cloth. Michiru sits beside Rei and the girls.

She kisses Usagi on the hand.

"sweetie it will all be over soon" she hushes.

"Remember Usagi you wanted this" Rei so subtly reminds.

Minako nudges her dark haired pal while haruka glares at her.

"SHUT UP REI" Usagi screams back, getting ready to explode.

Rei is taken aback, but blames Usagi's outburst on the drugs.

The midwife then asks everyone (looking at Rei in particular) to calm down.

She smiles at Usagi and says.

"you will be home soon dear, but now its time to push this baby out"

"AHHHHH" "AHHH"

the girls widen their eyes as Usagi pushes and strains, Mamoru is shaking like a leaf standing by her side.

his hand is turning a deeper shade of purple with the force of his girlfriends squeeze.

Usagi started to feel light headed and dizzy, her face turned pale and the girls became worried.

The midwife assured them that this was normal and that the baby was almost there...

"Sweetie just a few more pushes" mamoru whsipers.

Usagi screams and strains again.

"This is your fault mamo chan" She retorts, more squeezinf follows.

Mamoru was half expecting that to come from Usagi but he too assumes that its to do with the epidural effects.

"I cant do this, i dont want to push anymore"

"You're so close honey, one more push" Dr Melinsky informs.

Mamoru keeps a hold on his girlfriend.

After one final scream and push...a baby's crying can be heard.

the midwife gets Mamoro to cut the chord and then wraps the baby in a towel.

Usagi flops onto the pillow and closes her eyes...

The girls are spellbound and in awe of the new arrival.

"Wha..what just happened?" Usagi groans.

Haruka and Michru laugh, Mamoru holds the newborn in his arms and shows Usagi what he is holding.

"We have a son Usako" he softly announces.

Usagi widens her eyes and tries to sit up but she is still to weak from the birth and the drugs.

"dont move sweetie" The midwife quickly takes a few blood samples from her and hands her a glass of sugar water to drink.

"Whats that for?" Rei glares at the needles.

"We have to make sure that everything went smoothly" "and that Miss Tsukino is okay"

Usaki gulps down the sugary drink and reaches out her arms to give Mamoru a hug.

He hands her the new baby boy and kisses her softly.

"You got what you wanted Usagi, and he's beautiful" Minako gushes, stroking the baby's dark hair.

"Its black like your's Mamoru san" Ami says.

Mamoru, glad that someone other than Usagi is talking to her, smiles and nodds with a small tear in his eye.

Usagi looks lovingly at her little son and kisses him on the head.

"Hey you" she cooes.

Mamoru is overwhelmed and caught up in the moment. He looks at his son then up at his girlfriend.

"Haruka, Michru, Rei, Ami" He clears his throat.

The girls look at him with blank stares.

"YEAH?"

"Dont jump up and down at this"..."I need to ask Usagi something"

Minako clasps her hands together and smiles...She guesses what its about.

Usagi smiles and anticipates what her boyfriend is going to say.

He strokes his son then cups Usagi's face and kneels down by the bed.

"Usagi Tsukino, will you marry me?"

the room goes silent...

Just then Seiya and Makoto come rushing in.

"Are we late?"

the girls turn around and look at the two teenagers with raised eyebrows.

Usagi is still buzzing from Mamoru's proposal.

Seiya and Makoto realise that they are holding hands and quickly move away from each other.

"what the hell?" Rei gasps.

Makoto gulps.

"YES" Usagi shouts.

Everyone turns their attention back to the new parents.

"WHAT?" Seiya and Mako shout!

"YES Mamo er...Chiba I will marry you" she giggles, still light from the epidural.

Mamoru smiles releived and hugs his girlfriend with joy.

Haruka and Michiru look at eachother and sigh.

"Uh WHAt have we missed?" Makoto asks.

Rei and Minako look at each other than at the two uneasy teens.

"Uh what have WE missed?" they respond

"Okay first off Minako you have no right to say anything" Makoto spits back.  
"You're lucky i am even talking to you", which i am cuz im such a forgiving kinda person"

she then looks at seiya and smiles. "Thankyou for your advice"

Seiya blushes and says "Anytime"

Minako lunges toward Makoto and gives her a huge hug.

"Thank god Mako chan i thought you'd never talk to me again"

the brunette rolls her eyes and hugs her friend.

"Yeah well you're too damn hard to stay mad at"

Rei looks at the Usagi and the new baby with Mamoru...then over at Minako and Makoto and lastly at Haruka and Michiru.

"Everyone has someone dont they?" she thinks to herself...

Minako then gets a text on her phone from Motoki...

Her eyes well up with tears and she excuses herself from the room...

Mako and Rei follow their friend and Seiya stands by the door looking subdued...

"what next?" Ami sighs

* * *

TBC

just what will happen next?

what has caused Minako to run off like that?  
What will Usagi and Mamoru call their baby?

And when will Naru have her own bubba?

also where are Usagi's parents...?

* * *


	14. Authors note

**_Usagi's big idea _**  
(nearly complete)

Hello to all of you who are still reading and waiting paitently for the next chapter 

**Sorry** is all i have to say

I have been busy with work and now i need to go the hospital (stomach pain etc, nothing serious )

Otherwise I promise I would have updated by now :D

We are so close to the end of this fic and i am enjoying writing it :D

Chapters are on their way...just wait a few weeks ...

PM me if i havent updated by the end of this month

thanks

ketelight


	15. Chapter 15

Usagi's big idea

_Chapter 15_

_SORRY _

* * *

Usagi cuddles the newborn little boy in her arms. He looks up at her with large blue eyes. The moon shines outside onto the bed where she lay holding him. 

Usagi kisses her son on the head.

Mamoru walks in again with a smile on his face.

"Usako" he softly says, kissing her lips.

"Naru has had a baby girl"

Usagi's eyes widen and she lifts herself and the baby out of bed.

"Usagi its too early for you to be walking around, you have only just had a baby yourself" Mamoru warns.

"I dont care, I want to see my best friends baby, she needs me mamo chan"

The ebony haired male sighs. "Tell you what, ill go and get a wheelchair for you okay?"

Usagi beams and nods her head happily.

"where has everyone gone?" she asks.

"Minako had something going on with Motoki..." Mamoru replies, scratching his head.

"Seiya and Makoto left when you fell asleep and the other girls went home after they saw Naru and Umino"

Usagi giggles to herself, while stroking her newborns soft blonde coloured hair.

"He's probably thrilled" she smiles.

Mamoru pauses for a moment. He looks at his fianc'e cuddling their new baby and kneels down beside her.

"I didnt know having a baby would make me feel this way Usako" he softly whispers.

"I love you and I promise we'll get married" "just not quite yet okay?"

Usagi looks at the gold band on her finger. She holds it up against the light.

"I know Mamo-chan" "but its nice to know we will" she replies.

Mamoru smiles back at her.

"Definetly"

* * *

Meanwhile Minako sits in the front passenger seat anxiously applying her make up and tossing her hair. 

"will you stop it already Mina-chan?" Rei grunts. "I am trying to DRIVE"

"Sorry Rei, I just cant beleive Motoki is doing this" she wails.

Rei raises an eye brow.

"Oh really?" "Well it dosent come as a shock to me or Makoto"

Minako presses her hands on the car seat and sighs.

"I..I honestly thought he loved me Rei"

"He hasnt said that he is taking Mika back now has he?" Rei asks.

"No but it took him so long to get over her living in africa, and now all of a sudden she is back and expecting him to come running?" Minako yells.

"Well then, why am i driving you to the airport to wait for him?" Rei says with impatience.

Minako places a warm hand on her friends arm.

"We're friends Rei, Best friends" "and i know if you were in the same situation i would do this for you"

Rei laughs. "Yeah if you could drive"

Minako pouts. "Hey, well i would pay for a cab then"

Rei rolls her violet eyes and heads towards the central airport where Motoki is waiting for Mika to arrive...

Why he is waiting is a mystery!

_"could it be he is telling Mika that he still loves her?_

_Perhaps he is letting her know that he has given his heart away and she is best off going back to africa_

_Maybe mika has someone else?"_

Thoughts like these raced throught the blondes mind as she made her way past the international arrivals.

Crowds of people were everywhere. From a distance she could see a tall blonde male waiting.

Minako received his text. She thought she should let him know...

Motoki's phone beeped, he checked the screen to see the message.

"IM HERE"

He gasped and spun around.

a tall blonde in stylish blue jeans, yellow lace singlet top and gold hoop earrings was standing at the top of the stairs.

The screens of departures and arrivals flashed infront of the people waiting.

Her blue eyes glistened as the announcer over the intercom spoke

"FLIGHT 1830 FROM AFRICA IS SCHEDULED TO ARRIVE AT 1230AM

The arrival area froze and all Motoki could see was Minako, all she could see was him...

Rei waited patiently behind her.

_"I guess I should let Usagi know where we are"_ she thought...

* * *

Usagi and Naru started cooing over eachothers new babies. 

"Naru she's gorgeous" Usagi smiles, cuddling the new redheaded baby in her arms.

"She has her father eyes dont you think?" Naru says half exhausted.

Umino clung on to his girlfriends hand tightly.

"Isnt this the most amazing thing ever" He beams.

"I mean a new life that we created my dear Naru"

the redhead rolls her eyes and leaned forward to hug her boyfriend.

"Yes sweetie yes"

Umino looks at Mamoru.

"Its certainly something" Mamoru says looking back at the brown haired male.

Umino nodds excitedly as he holds Usagi's baby boy in his arms.

"Aww look at him" "Have you thought of a name yet?" he asks

Usagi and Mamoru both look at each other puzzled.

"hmmm" "Uh well..i dont know"

"Well have you thought about where you are going to live?" Naru asks, her eyes narrowing at Mamoru.

"Yes yes, Usako and will live with me and the baby..obviously" Mamoru informed.

"Good" Naru replies.

"what about you two?" Usagi asks, handing the little girl back to her mother.

"Well we really like the name Aria or cara" and umino thinks Naru would be a great middle name" The red head replies looking at her boyfried lovningly.

Usagi appears confused. Mamoru steps in.

"I think she meant, where do you two plan to live?"

"oh" Naru says.

Just then Umino holds his flame haired girlfriend by the hand.

"Dont you worry about that I have everything taken care of"  
"Naru is also going to go back to school once our little Cara is five as well"

He looks at her with emotional eyes.

"Because thats what she wants"

Naru lets tears slip from her eyes.

"Oh umino, You're gonna be the best dad ever" she says, with her arms wrapped around him.

"Our little Cara" , the two both hold their new born gently and watch her fall asleep.

"We had better go" Mamoru whispers into his Fianc'es ear.

Usagi yawns.

"Mommy needs some rest"

Usagi nods and closes her eyes with her baby cradled in her arms.

"What are we going to name him?" Mamoru says aloud, wheeling Usagi back into the room.

When they arrive Mamoru is stunned to find Usagi's parents Kenji and Ikuku standing in the room.

He gently nudges Usagi who slowly opens her eyes.

When she too sees her parents standing by her bed side, with a large boquet of flowers and two balloons she starts to cry.

"Momma?"

"Dad?"

Ikuku runs hands Mamoru the flowers and wraps her arms around her daughter.

"Oh Usagi darling i couldnt bare to be mad at you one more second"

When Kenji sees his little grandson looking up at him with curious eyes, he cant help but crave a hold.

"Daddy..did you want to hold him?" Usagi asks.

"Well uh you know, only if you dont mind and all"

Usagi smiles and hands their little son over to her parents.

They both gaze at him.

"Whats his name?" Ikuku asks, managing to keep her eyes fixed on the little boy, asleep in her husbands arms.

After looking around the room and noticing the moonlight shining through she smiles and answers

"Kou"

"Kou Mamoru Tsukino Chiba"

"Light" Mamoru nodds his head and looks out to the bright moon

* * *

"Mr Kou" Mako smiles. Seiya looks up from the couch in Haruka and michiru's living room as the tall brunette whips out her phone. 

"You'll never guess what Usa-chan and Mamoru have named their baby"

"Well judging by the fact you said Mr Kou, which is Seiya's last name I am suggesting Kou?" Haruka asks with a smug.

"You're just too smart for your own good you do know that dont you?" Mako hisses, in a non threatening way.

Michiru wraps her arms around Haruka.

"Well it does mean Light does it not Seiya?" the aqua colored haired female asks.

Seiya nods his head silently, still completely shocked that Usagi and Mamoru have named their baby after him (and his brothers)

"Well Usagi must have been looking at the moon or the lights in the hospital ward or something" Mako explains.

"you know what shes like"

"Yeah" Seiya agrees. He clasps his hands together and smiles to himself.

He then places one arm around Makoto and she snuggles into him.

"His middle name is Mamoru" she laughs.

Haruka and Michiru nodd. "Oh is it now?"

"Naru and umino have apparently called their baby Cara Naru" Makoto says, looking at her phone, warm in her boyfriends grasp.

"Well good for them" Seiya says happily.

Once Haruka and Michiru had left to go and see the two babies again, Makoto looks up at Seiya and clasps his pale face with her hands.

"Are you really okay with this?" she asks.

Seiya appears confused

"what?"

Makoto strokes his long ponytail.

"I mean with Usagi" "You're okay with her and Mamoru right?"

Seiya nods and looks at his girlfriend oddly.

"If i wasnt Makoto i wouldnt be letting you hold me"

"Oh okay" The brunette girl replies, brushing her shoulder length hair up against his chest.

"Besides", he adds.

"I think I'm falling for you..."

Makoto's emerald colored eyes widen instantly.

She then grins cunningly.

"you know what this means" She licks her lips devilshly.

Seiya raises a brow.

"Baby making time" she presses her lips up against his.

He pulls away, his face as white as casper the ghost.

Makoto rolls her eyes and kisses Seiya on the cheek.

"Just kidding" "AS IF" she laughs.

Seiya sighs releaved and presses his lips up against hers as the night turns into dawn

* * *

TBC 

wow that was fun to write

Only one full chappie to go

Minako is still waiting for Motoki to come running to her...  
why is he at the airport? and why did he want her to know he was going?

The next chapter is all about them so stick around

There will be one more after that, an epilogue if you will about the characters and what happens to them etc  
Where they are living , and who is with who, who is married and who is dating?

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**_Usagi's big idea _**

Chapter 16

_AFRICA_

* * *

The International arrivals were running into each others arms as more landings were being announced regularly. 

Motoki stands at the end of the stairs looking up at Minako, pausing in thought his hands clench and his slowly begin to water.

Minkao feels tears well up in her eyes.

Then the announcement came the 12.30am flight from Africa had just landed.

Mika was more than likely stepping off the plane now...

_I hear the drums echoing tonight  
Cheers, only whispers of some quiet conversation  
Shes coming in 1230 flight  
Moonlit winds reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation..._

Just then an old man walks past Motoki, he has been observing the scene for quite some time now. The stares between the two blonde lovers.

As he walks past the tall slender male, he turns his head around.

"you know you should do whats right" ..."Inside" "not outside"

He stops and reflects on those words. they have left him deep in thought.

The music plays as the night sky starts to make a noise.

Thunder had started outside.

Just then a tall woman with red hair and dark glasses swiftly heads out of the arrival terminal.

Motoki's eyes widen. He knows he must do whats right, for everyone...

"Mika" He softly says. The redhead turns around and gasps.

"Motoki" She smiles with delight.

Racing toward him she drops her bags and throws her arms around him.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didnt keep in contact with you" "I know you must have grown tired of waiting for me"

Motoki runs his hands down the womans back and smells her hair. The smell of history and all the things he and mika had shared before she left, come racing back.

Minako can see what is happening.

"He gave his heart away a long time ago" Rei says, placing a hand on the blondes shoulder.

Minako shakes her head and races down the stairs, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Mina-chan" Rei screams.

_"Hurry boy shes waiting there for you"_

Minako freezes at the bottom of the stairs, when she see's Motoki closes his eyes and gently push Mika away.

"Mika, the reason I came here was to tell you to go back to africa" "Keep doing what you love"  
Mika raises an eye brow and shakes her head in confusion.

"Moto-chan" "what are you saying?"

His warm hands link with Mika's, he holds them up toward his chest.

"We had something, and we always will" "In our memories"  
"The truth is"...

He looks at Minako, standing by the stairs with tears streaming down her face.

"Im in love with someone else"

He softly kisses Mika on the cheek as a sign of respect and farewell.

She is left standing, completely shell shocked. In the eight years she has been away, not once did she send a card or call him.In all fairness to him, how could she expect him to put his life on hold for her?

The sound of rain pouring outside grows louder.

Motoki approaches Minako and wipes her tears with his hands.

She jumps into his arms, and wraps her legs around him.

"I love you Minako Aino" he says warmly.

Minako blushes and kisses him on the neck.

"I love you too"

Rei smiles and breathes a sigh of releif.

_"Its gonna take alot to drag me away from you"  
"Theres nothing that a thundering wind or more could ever do"_

_"I guess the rains down in Africa"  
"I guess the rains down in Africa"  
"I guess the rains down in Africa"  
"I guess the rains down in Africa"_

_  
"It's gonna take some time to do the things we never have" _

They hold each other close in the rain. His arms are wrapped around her waist.

"I'll let Rei know Im going home with you" she says with a seductive wink.

"You do that" He replies, with a kiss on her cheek.

The rain continued long into the night.

Mika had rebooked her flight back to Africa the next morning.

Rei spent the night at the airport with her, the rain poured down as the two females chatted about life and love.

Mika sighs, "some things were just meant to be" while holding her cup of coffee.

Rei nodds her head and tosses back her long hair.

"Some things weren't" "And its good, because now you know you can focus on your dreams"

Mika looks at Rei and smiles.

"You know you're right" She stands up and confidently heads towards the departure gate.

"Thankyou Miss Hino" she leans in and kisses her on the cheek.

"Oh dont mention it" Rei rubs her hand over her cheek. She is obviously flattered.

"I hope you take your own advice" Mika winks.

"I'll try" Rei replies.

Mika heads off into the departure lounge, non passengers were not allowed beyond that point.

"I'll sure as hell try" Miss hino repeats to herself.

* * *

The rain pours on the bedroom roof where Minako and Motoki lay.

She is snuggled into him while he lay awake thinking.

When she opens her eyes, Minako lunges forward and realises that her beau isnt in bed.

She wraps a yellow robe around herself and heads into the kitchen, where she finds Motoki.

He is sitting on the couch with his hands buried in his face.

Minako sits beside him and rubs his back.

"Dont feel bad Moto-chan" she leans her head on him.

Motoki strokes his girlfriends long blonde hair.

"Im glad Im with you Mina-chan" he whispers.

"I know" She replies closing her eyes on his shoulder.

"I am too"

The two of them cuddle up together on the couch and falll asleep.

Rei will no doubt inform minako about Mika going back to Africa

Then the three of them will visit Naru and Usagi

Things are different now

Things are different in a good way

Naru and Umino have a baby girl

Usagi and Mamoru have a baby boy

Life will never be the same for those four again.

And...So a whole new adventure begins for ALL of them

(This chapted was inspired by the song "Africa" by TOTO)

* * *

Next chapter 

Epilogue

Weddings, Relationships, graduations, life goes on...

Find out what happens with Haruka and Michiru, Seiya and Makoto, Ami, Rei, Yaten, Taiki and offcourse the couples  
Minako and Motoki, Naru, Umino and theyre daughter Cara...and last but not least Usagi and Mamoru with their son Kou

thanks for reading this story -


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**Usagis big idea**

* * *

Epilogue

_**Diary **_

_Thanks again for your support and the reviews and PM'S for this fic_

_I wasnt expecting it to get so many hits, lol more hits than actual reviews but thats okay_

_I have enjoyed writing it_

_I call this last chapter an **Epilogue**, it is basically tying up any lose ends to the characters and where they are, what they're doing now and so on_

_Enjoy...Oh Oh Oh **BIG **hugs to all who reviewed!!!_

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru 

Usagi looks at her diary, the pages went on forever. She flicks through the pages and tries to find a blank space. "Finally" She sighs, pressing her pen on to the small amount left in her large pink leather book.

_Hey its me Usagi  
Can you beleive it? Naru and umino have been together five years today, Cara was three last month and Kou is going to have a baby sister, she is due in the fall.  
Im so proud of all of my friends, they have stayed loyal to me and we have seen some pretty rough times together. Nothing was as painful as childbirth haha! Still I am glad this time around Im 21, almost 22 and my darling Mamo-chan is 26 in three days, if i dont write in you before then i will let you on a secret...all of us girls oh and motoki are planning a surprise birthday for him._

_He is going to take the day off work, he's a doctor im sure one day wont kill him xoxoxo_

_Naru and Umino's anniversary dinner was sweet. He got down on one knee and proposed as he has done for the past three years since Cara was born...This time Naru finally agreed.  
Heeh, Umino almost fainted! Motoki told Mamoru that he was going to 'pop' the question to Minako soon. He looked at me with that stern look of his and asked me not to tell her, it was so cute! I wander when he actually will, theyre both so busy with managing two businesses, and Minako's looking at professional acting and singing with Rei chan, theyre both so talented and pretty, Im so blessed to have friends like that! Mamoru assures me that I'm the only girl for him. Sometimes i lay awake and look at the ceiling, I am so thankful for Mamo-chan and my son Kou, him and Cara are so kawaii together._

_bye for now, mamo chan is home, id better start cooking HEH Mako chan taught me, shes the greatest! xoxoxo_

_Diary..yoo hoo _

_So Mamo chan was completely shocked when he came home last night when he came home. His birthday was great, him and me went away for the day on a cruise around the city. When we got back Kou was waiting for us with all of our friends and we went out for dinner, then him and me had a steamy night at home XXXX i wont go into detail but il just say it was fantastic xoxo_

_Seiya and Mako chan came over today, theyre just friends now, Nothing lasts forever i guess, although i thought they were going to last. Makoto has started seeing someone, it was the guy she met at the dance club when i found out i was pregnant, we couldnt beleive it when she told us. Offcourse i had no idea who he was when i met him, she had to remind me. Minako was holding back her giggles when Makoto introduced us, Mako wanted to hit her i think. Rei just rolled her eyes. Yaten and Taiki are pretty focused on their third album, I wish them all the best. _

_Diary_

_Sometimes i think about Seiya, i wanted to love him, i really did and i feel its my fault sometimes that he isnt happy.  
Seiya says he is just working through a few things, he likes time on his own, he only really talks to me and Makoto, sometimes he will go and visit Haruka and Michiru, its odd cuz they never used to like eachother but they seemed to have settled there differences..._

_Haruka and Michiru are celebrating there 8 years of togetherness in private, theyre so cute!  
I think theyll end up getting married one day too, i hope so, i want to see them together forever, hehe i want everyone to get married, maybe Ami and Taiki will marry...  
I still never thought of those two together, and happy...and in love..its just weird, but i am glad theyre happy._

_I wish Mamo-chan and Seiya would get along better than they do, but it must be hard for Seiya kun, he probably still thinks i made a mistake taking Mamoru back, i think i'll talk to both of them tommorrow. xoxox_

_Dear diary_

_Well it rained today, heavily. Seiya and Mamoru agreed..kind of that they would be "civil" to each other, thats how Seiya worded it.  
Seiya later told me it was only because of me, and that he didnt want to lose me as a friend. I told him that would never happen i mean is he CRAZY?  
Seiya is one of my best pals, i could never ever stop talking to him...  
Anyway bad news, ive started throwing up, the joys of it all._

_Dear diary_

_Minako and Motoki are officially engaged, is that how you spell it? i dont know i have always been terrible at spelling!  
Im so happy for them, between you and me i think Rei and Yuchiro will be next on the engaged list, even before Haruka and Michiru._

_We all knew Rei liked Yuchiro, but she was so stubborn, i mean it was obvious he liked her but she wanted to hear it from him or so she says, i dont know, Minako knows what happened, shes Rei's best friend anyway. All i know is now they are together and most likely going to get engaged because Rei wants to marry hehe she is so funny!_

* * *

_9 Months later!_

_Diary soooo sorry i havent written in you for like months!  
Wow like total WOW , our little chibi chibi said her first word, Mamoru says its way to early but i could have sworn she said Marmmma" or something that sounded like it. Kou heard her too but Mamo chan just nodded his head and kissed me, so yeah i guess its okay if he dosent think chibi said anything, i still love him._

_Oh yeah Minako is pregnant...I KNOW! i told her to take an epidural thingy, drugs do work, well on my second birth they worked better. Mamoru said it was it dosent actually harm the baby, I felt better when he said that because that was the last thing i wanted to do. Im so happy for Minako, she wasnt so pleased at first but she is keeping it and we all think she will still be a great performer one day, Rei just thinks she will be a few years behind HER, at that point Minako slapped her, but it was playful, Minako knows all about morning sickness, Mamoru gave her this anti nausea stuff and told her to drink lots of fluids, Motoki wouldnt take his eyes off his pregnant fiance, it was very sweet._

* * *

_3 years later_

_I cannot beleive between us, the six of us girls have had 6 children, Ive got chibi and kou, Minako has their son Hiro and Haruka and Michiru have adopted an adorable little redheaded girl named Tika, she is so smart. Naru and Umino havent had any more children yet, but i think they will...Naru loves looking after our babies. Rei is sending her son Lei to martial arts school when he is old enough, its quite funny im sorry but it is dont you think? Yuchiro is an awesome Dad and his wife, yeah told you didnt I? that they would marry? Oh yeah his wife is a singer, she sung infront of 60,000 last weekend, Minako opened for her, Rei was right about Minako being a few years behind. Those two are very alike.  
So six children, Oh oh oh i forgot Ami and Mako chan, yeah Ami has a baby, a little tiny baby girl, she was born three months ago...six children in total, we are all waiting for Makoto to reunite with Seiya and have babies...well baby hehe, Seiya wants a child, and Makoto likes Seiya, they have been on and off for so long now we are just waiting until they both give in and stay put with eachother._

_bye for now xoxoxo_

_Dear diary_

_Its been so long since i had that idea, looking back now i definetly dont regret it, dont tell ANYONE i wrote that... Hehe i know that Mamoru knows im happy, and always was about the idea to have a baby! _

_Everything really did work out in the end though...AND Mako chan and Seiya are finally finally together again, and pregnant WAHOO_

_so seven children oh no eight, Naru is having another baby yay!!! _

_Til next time_

_Usagi Chiba xxoxxo_

* * *

THE END 

Thankyou thank you thank you

Thank you all of you, for reading this, for favoriting this, for reveiwing this and for all the PM's throughout this fic!

you all rock... -

All the best

Katielight_  
_

* * *


End file.
